jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Czkawka-moja wymyślona historia
Krótkie info; - wpisy będe się starać pisać codziennie, zależy kiedy będe miała czas, - wiek bohaterów: będzie się zmianiał podczas opowiadania, - co do Hisstrid jeszcze się zastanowie, - reszty dowiecie się w opowiadaniu, w komentarzach możecie pisać swoje propozycje na nexty, MIŁEGO CZYTANIA! Rozdział 1 ; Co o nim myślisz, Stoick? Nastał kolejny piękny dzień na wyspie Berk. Wódz wioski, Stoick Ważki, wraz ze swoją żoną spacerowali spokojnie przez wisokę. Jak wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski wiedzieli, że Valka nie może się denerwoweć przez ostatnie pare miesięcy. Valka miała też swoje obowiązki lecz przez ostatni czas miała ich trochę mniej, aby się nie przemęczać. Szli już jakąś godzinkę, nagle Valka poczuła straszny ból. Aaaa..!- krzyknęła i zgięła się w pół Valka! Co CI się stało?!-zapytał zdenerwowany To.. to już. Zawołaj Gothi! Szybko!- łzy zaczęły jej spływać przez zaciśnięte z bólu oczy Stoick zanim pobiegł po staruszkę szybko zaniósł żonę do swojego domu. Położył ją delikatnie. Leż spokojnie. Ja zaraz wrócę z Gothi. Oddychaj spokojnie. Cały w nerwach pobiegł jak najszybciej po babkę . Po drodze dołączyło kilka koleżanek Valki i Pyskacz. Gdy byli już w domu kobiety kazały Stoickowi wyjść, Pyskaczowi oczywiście też. Po dwóch godzinach koleżanki wyszły z uśmiechami na twarzach. Stoick nie pewnie wszedł do pokoju z towarzyszem, czekała już tam na nich Gothi i Valka leżąca na łóżku z niemowlęciem w rękach. Uspokajała już prawie śpiącego chłopca o ciemno brązowych włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach. Stoicka zaskoczył fakt, że dziecko nie jest tak duże jak przeciętne. Z wielkim uśmiechem podszedł do już śpiącego synka i zmęczonej całym zdarzeniem żony. Valka podała syna mężu i się uśmiechała i wpatrywała w jego oczy przepełnione szczęśniem i zdziwieniem. Co o nim myślisz Stoick? - spytała nie do końca pewnie Ja..ja- nie mógł wydusić słowa, ale przełknął ślinę i wydusił z siebię kilka słów- Ja nie wiem co mam teraz powiedzieć. Jest śliczny, ale inny niż reszta dzieci. Spojżał na żonę,której uśmiech powoli znikał. Posmutniała i schyliła lekko głowę. Gothi nabazgrała, że będzie inny. Powiedziała mi to na samym początku, ale ja nie chciałam Cię stresować. Przepraszam.-po policzku spłynęła jej samotna łza. Stoick odłożył syna do już dawno wyrobionej kołyski i usiadł na łóżku opok sowjej żony. Podniósł jej głowę i wytarł łzę. Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy i posłali sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Nic nie szkodzi. To jest mój syn, nasz syn!-przytulił Valkę i mówił dalej- Nie ważne jaki jest i jaki będzie wyrośnie z niego wspaniały chłopak, a ja tego dopilnuję. Nie pozwolę żeby coś mu się stało. Jemu lub Tobie, nie pozwolę na to. Kobieta jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w mężczyznę. Nagle dziecko zaczęło płakać. Ja po niego pój..-nie dokończyła bo przerwał jej mąż Nie, ja go uspokoję, a ty odpocznij. Ale miałeś dziś ciężki dzień więc ja po niego pójdę ty się połóż spać. - i posłała mu niewinny uśmiech Ty miałaś gorszy dzień od mnie. Dobrze, niech Ci będzie, ale w nocy ja do niego pójdę. Mężczyzna tylko przytaknął głową. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do kołyski, wziął syna na ręce i zaczął głąskać go po miękkich włosach aż nie usnął. Odłożył syna i sam poszedł spać. Rozdział 2; Dlaczego tak uważasz? Małżonkowie spali spokojnie lecz nie na długo. Ich synek zaczął strasznie głośno płakać. Valka nie chętnie wygramoliła sie z łóżka. Podeszła do kołyski, wzięła zapłakanego chłopca na ręce i przytuliła go do siebię. Chłopiec wręcz natychmiast się wyciszył. Zaczął bawić się włosami mamy, ta tylko się uśmiechnęła pod nosem i głaskała główkę chłopca. Odsunęła go od siebię i popatrzyła w jego duże, zielone i przepełnine szczęściem oczka. Swoimi małymi rączkami chwycił palce mamy. Ziewnął, a Valka włożyła go do kołyski i usiadła obok. Usłyszała skrzypienie łóżka. Obróciła się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła jak Stoick wstaję i powolnym krokiem podchdzi do niej. Schyla się i całuje kobiete w czoło. Przysuwa sobie taboret i siada obok żony. Trzeba by mu wymyślić imię- powiedziała zaspanym głosem Jutro zbiorę ludzi w twierdzy i ogłosimy, że w wiosce mamy nowego mieszkańca. Razem z radą wymyslimy mu jakieś imię. - uśmiechnął się o niej Następnego dnia rano, w twierdzy zebrała się cała wioska. Na "scenę" wszedł z wielkim uśmiechem Stoick. Stoicku! Co się stało, że jesteś taki szczęśliwy? Znalazłeś sposób aby pozbyć się smoków z naszej wyspy? Nie Sączyślinie! Jest teraz coś ważniejszego od Smoczego Leża czy smoków! - spojrzał porozumiewawczo w stronę Valki, która stała ukryta za kolumną Wczoraj! Na świat przyszedł mój syn! - machną ręką do Valki zachęcając ją o wejścia na "scenę". Ludzie zaczęli klaskać i skakać z raości. Każdy po kolei skladał im gratulacje. Niektórzy spoglądali na malca nie pewnie i ze zdziwieniem, bo nie sądzili, że syn Stoicka Ważkiego będzie taki mały. Stoick zaczął mówić dalej. Dziś z Radą wybierzemy imię dla mojego syna! Możecie również składać swoje propozycje na jego imię. Dziś po południu zostanie to ogłoszone. Ludziom chodziło po głowach tylko jedno imię "Czkawka". Uważali, że to imię będzie mu pasować gdyż nie wyglądał jak każdy mały wiking. Narada trwała dwie godziny. Zanim jeszcze ogłoszono tą wieść, wódz chciał porozmawiać z Valką na osobności. Powoli wychodził z twierdzy ale zatrzymał go Pyskasz. Stoick! Zaczeaj! - krzyczał- Zaczekaj! wiem, że to nie jest imię jakie chciałeś mu dać, ale jezcze zobaczysz. Kiedyś to imię nie będzie oznaczać najsłbszego wikinga, tylko najlepszego, najdzielniejszego i najodważniejszego wikinga jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi! Masz racje Pyskacz...on jeszcze im pokaże kto tu jest najlepszy!- powiedział dumnie i uśmiechnął się do siebię. Wszedł do domu i skierował się na góre do pokoju. Zobaczył jak mały siedzi na ciepłym dywanie z jaczej skóry i bawi się węglem rynując różne kształty na kartach i brudząc przy okazji siebię samego. Stoick zaśmiał sie głośno, a chłopiec chciał do niego podraczkoać.Nie wychodziło mu to, wiec jego tata wziął go na ręce i zapominajuąc o całym zebraniu usiadł na łóżku obok żony i patrzył jak maluch bawi się jego rudą brodą. Valka oparła głowę o ramie męża i patrzyła się z zadowoleniem na chłopca. I jak było? Wybraliście mu już imię?-zapytała spokojnie, czuła, że coś jest nie tak Ahh..- spoważniał, a uśmiech z twarzy znikł- Postanowili posłuchać się ludu. Ustaili tak jak chcieli mieszkańcy. Ale czy imię ma znaczenie na to kim kiedyś będzie?- spytała z lekkim rozczarowaniem Sam nie wiem.. miejmy nadzieję, że nie.. Dlaczego tak uważasz? Dlaczego uważasz, że imię ma jaki kolwiek wpływ na jego życie. Wiem, że to imię nie jest najwspanialsze, ale wiem że nasz syn właśnie taki jest.-posłała mu dumnie uśmiech Wzięła już śpiące dziecko z rąk mężczyzny i ułożyła go w kołysce. Położyła się spać. Była zmęczona całym dniem. Teraz wie, że bycie mamą nie jest łatwe. Usnęła w objęciach ukochanego. Rozdział 3; Nie!Ja siobie poladze! Trzy lata później.. Trzy letni Czkawka bardzo szybko się uczył mówić, chodzić i rysować. Rysowanie Było jego najulibieńszym zajęciem, a wychodziło mu to dość dobrze jak na trzy latka. Mały chłopiec słodko spał w swoim łóżeczku gdy do jego pokoju weszła Valka ze śniadaniem na tacy. Odłożyła je na biórko syna obok jego rysunków. Na jednyw z nich zobaczyła siebię i Stoicka trzymających się za ręce. Uroniła małą, samotną łzę szczęścia, vo wiedziała, że ich syn bardzo ich kocha. Podeszła do synka i lekko go kołysząc na przebudzenie powiedziała. Czkawka..Czkawaka, syku wstawaj już jest póżno. Chłopczyk tylko uchylił lekko swoje duże, zielone oczy. Spojrzał na mamę i uśmiechnął się lekko. W mgnieniu oka zakrył się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Valka chwyciła kołdrę dziecka w ręce i odkryła go całego, a ten szybko się zerwał i chciał odebrać mamie swoją własność. Przetarł zasane oczy i z oburzeniem spoglądał na mame ta tylko posłałą mu niewinny uśmiech. Czkawa mimowolnie też się uśmiechnął. No już! Wstawaj z tego łóżka śpiochu i ubierz sie. Na biurku masz śniadanie- powiedziała i usiadła na krześle obok lóżka. Nie chciee... zmencony jeśtem. Chcie mi sie śpać!- ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczał. WIem kochanie, ale musisz zjeść śniadanie, bo nie pójdziemy po południu nad Krucze Urwisko..-wiedziała, że chłopiec nie odmówi, bo już od tygodnia błagał rodziców żeby razem poszli na rodzinną kolację. Dobze...mamoo-dodał po chwili-podas mi kamizelke? Oczywiście tylko nie załóż tym razem bluzki na lewą strone- odpowiedziała lekko chihocząc Chłopczyk poszedł do łazienki się przebrać z pidżamy. Wszedł po chwili prubując założyć zieloną koszulkę. Miał też na sobie czarne spodnie i ciemne, brązowe kozaczki z futerkiem w środku. Gdy kobieta go zobaczyła zaczęłą do siego podchodzić przy okazji powstrzymująć śmiech. Chłopczyk potknął się i prawie upadła, ale złapało go mama. Uważaj! Daj pomogę Ci, bo widzę, że sobie nie radzisz za bardzo. Nie! Ja siobie poladze! Jestem juz duźy! Dobrze mój duży chłopcze- uśmiechnęła się szeroko Czkawka po chwili miał dobrze założoną koszulkę i zakładał powoli kamizelkę wiszącą na krześle obok bórka. Nagle do pokoju wszedł rudobrody mężczyzna. Stoick. Dzień dobry synku-powiedział z uśmiechem podnosząc syna na ręce Tata!-szybko podbiegł do taty,kiedy był już na jego ramionach wtulił się w niego. Dobrze Stoick, postaw go, bo musi zjeść jeszcze śniadanie. Pokazała na tacę na biorku. Mężczyzna odłożył syna na ziemię. Dziecko szybko podbiegło do biórka i zaczęło niewiarygodnie szybko jeść kanapki, popijając w międzyczasie kompot. Nie tak szybko, bo czkawki dostaniesz- zaczęła się śmiać wraz z mężem. Chłopiec skończył zajadać i zbiegł szybko na dół. Szczęśliwi rodzice również zeszli na dół jednak ich synek znów wbiegł szybko na górę do pokoju. Chwilkę póżniej wybiegł z małą torbą w której miał m.in. notes. ołówek, mały nożyk do ostrzenia ołówka i swojego pluszaka, którego dostał nie dawno od mamy. Skąd on bierze tyle energii na to bieganie? Podziwiam chłopaka-powiedział dumnie zwracając się do Valki A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? NIe je za dużo, a energii ma jak za trzech takich! Czkawka wybiegł z domu. Zdziwieni rodzice otworzyli szbko drzwi i zaczęli wołać syna. Czkawka! Gdzie tak biegniesz? Zaczekaj na nas! Biegne do Pyskaca!- i pomachał na pożegnanie w ich stronę. Uśmiechnęli sie. Odmachali Przynajmniej ma chłopak jakieś zajęcie. Długo tam przecież nie będzie, bo idziemy dzisiaj na piknik. Pamietasz? Oczywiście! Jak bym mógł zapomnieć o własnym synu! Chłopiec wbiegł do kużni. I podbiegł do kowala. Przytulił go mocno, a ten postawił go na stole z różnymi projektami broni i wrócił do ostrzenia miecza. Ceśc! To co mam dzisiaj zlobic?- zapytał z niecierpliwością. Odłożył torbę na brzeg stołu. Dziś jest dużo roboty, ale ty jesteś jeszcze trochę za mały na taką robote-rozczochrał ciemne włosy dziecka Ale Pyskac! Obiecałeś, ze das mi dzisiaj coś do loboty!- powiedział z oburzeniem Ehh.. no dobrze. Jak chcesz możesz mi narysować kilka wzorów na nowe tarcze-odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dzienkuje!- zszedł ze stołu i usadowił się wygodnie na krześle. Wyjął z torby potrzebne przedmioty. W kużni miał jeszcze inne przedmioty, które ułatwiały rysowanie. Chłopak zawsze większość czasu spędzał w kużni, bo nie miał za bardzo co robić. Jest kilka osób w jego wieku, ale oni go nie lubią. Jemu za to nie przeszkadza to bardzo, bo jest on też trochę nieśmiały.Gdy chłopak skończył pokazał swoją skończoną prace. NIe zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Gdy Pyskacz zobaczył jego dzieło zaniemówił z wrażenia. A..a..a..ale j-jak?- zapytał niedowierzając Az tak bzytko?-zapytał posmutniając Ależ skąd! To jest niesamowite! Nie wiem po kim ty odziedziczyłeś ten talent. Po Stoicku napewno nie, bo jak sobie przypominam jego rysunki! Haha!- I zaśmiał się, a chłopak patrzył na niego jak na opętanego Heh.. to ja już pójdę. Nie chce sie spóżnic na lodzinny piknik! - powiedziawszy to podskoczył ze szczęścia. I niczym Nocna Furia wubiegł zadowolony z kużni.Kiedy był już blisko domu potknął się o kamień. Upadł na kolana, a jedno sobie zdarł. Nie bolało go mocno więć nie zwróciła na to wielkiej uwagi. Wszedł do domu zamykając za sobą ciężkie, drewniene, wielkie drzwi.Zauważył rodziców rozmawiających przy stole. Usiad na krześle obok. Ci na jego widok uśmiechnęli się szeroko.ZAnim jeszcze usiadł Valak zdążyła zauważyć lekko krwawiące kolano syna. Coś ty sobie zrobil tym razem? Co?- powiedziała wysyłąjąc spojrzenie żeby nawet nie próbował kłamać Emmm... no wies..- nie wiedział jak zacząć, bo nie chciał mówić o niezdarnym wypadku- Sącysmark podłozył mi nogę!- spróbował kłamać Nie kłam synku. Znów się pewno zamyśliłeś i się potknąłeś prawda? Taaak..-odpowiedział niechętnie i spuścił głowe w dól Synek, idź z mamą do góry opatrzeć ranę, a ja przygotuję jedzenie na piknik. Dobze!- i wbiegła na górę do łazienki. 3 godziny póżniej.. Opatrzony i szczęśliwy Czkawka zszedł na dół i podbiegł do drzwi.Stoick wziął kosz ze smakołykami i koc, a Valka wzięła syna na ręce. Niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska Valka odłożyła synka na ziemię, a ten pobiegł na dół i czekał na rodziców usiedlając się na kamieniu. Sybko!Sybko!-krzyczał niecierpliwie Ze spokojem. Jedzenie nam nie ucieknie- odpowiedziała rozkładając koc na trawie Siedzieli tak ze dwie godziny opowiadając mu różne historie o smokach i wikingach. Maluch słuchał z zadowoleniem. Nagle ze strony wioski rozległ się dźwięk rogu oznaczającego atak smoków. Stoick szybko się zerwał. Valka podniosła syna na ręce i przycisnęła do siebię. Mężczyzna złapał żonę za ręke i pobiegli w stronę wioski jak najszybciej potrafili zostawiając nad urwiskiem rozłożony piknik. Nie biegli długo. Wbiegli z impetem do domu. Stoick chwyciła za topór i wybiegł z domu, za to Valka zamknęła wszystkie drzwi i okna i usiadła z synkiem przy stole. Mamusiu co sie dzieje?-zapytał nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje Nic takiego synku, ale musimy teraz zostać w domu. Co chciałbyć porobić?-spytała chcąc się trochę uspokoić Opowiedz mi coś jesce! A o czym? Znasz już dużo historii- uśmiechnęła się A to?- wstał podszedł do mamy, usiósł lekko rękaw bluzki i pokazał dziwne, malutkie znamie na ramieniu przypominające jakiegoś smoka- Co to jest? To jest znamie. Masz je od urodzenia - uśmiechnęła się lekko- Kształtem przypomina Nocną Furie, czyli najgrożniejszego smoka jakiego kiedykolwiek poznano. Widziano go tylko raz wiele lat temu. Nagle usłyszęli wielki wybuch niedaleko swojego domu. Chłopiec szybko pobiegł do spojego pokoju i usiadł przestraszony na łóżku podciągając kolana do brody. Kobieta szybko za nim podążyła. Usiadła obok niego głaszcząc go po głowie, a następnie przytulając. Nie bój się. Jestem przy tobie. Chcesz może coś do picia? Tak polose ten celwony sok. Dobrze to ja zaraz przyjdę z twoim sokiem. Ty tutaj siedź i czekaj. Valka wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła powoli kiedować sę do kuchni. Chłopiec nigdy nie umiał usiedzieć w miejscu więc podszedł do zamkniętego okna. Wziął taboret przysunął pod okno i stanął na nim. Uchylił je i patrzył w gwieździste niebo. Dało się słyszeć krzyki wikingów i ryki smoków. Po krótkiej chwili dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk dla Nocnej Furii a następnie kilka wybuchów. Przez okno wpadł silny wiatr przez co chłopiec spadł z taboretu i upadła na ziemię. Wstał otrzepał sie i usiad teraz na łóżku wciąż patrząc w niebo. Nagle był wielki wybuch. Czkawka leżał na drugim końcu pokoju i opierał się oszołomiony o ścianę. Patrzył się w stronę okna, a raczej wielkiej dziury w ścianie. Kiedy kurz opadł zobaczył smoka. Czarnego, niewielkiego zmoka, a za nim już dużego, zapewne dorosłego smoka. Do pokoju wbiegła przestraszona Valka. Zamarła w miejscu gdy zobaczyła dużą Nocną Furię, a obok małą. Dorosły smok kiedy zauważył kobietę strzelił lekko plazmą w jej stronę, unosząc górę kurzu. Kiedy kurz już odpadł Valak zobaczyła, że jej synek zniknął. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła głośno płakać. Do rozwalonego domu wbiegł Stoick. Skierował się od razu na góre, do pokoju syna. Val.. co się stało- uklęknął obok niej. Rozejżał się po pokoju szukając syna, bo nie zayważył go przy żonie. Nigdzie go nie widział. Zauważył tylko ślad po pocisku. Nie..niee! NIE!- krzyczał gniewnie Cała wioska zebrała się pod zrujnowanym domem wodza. Do środka wszedł Pyskacz. Porozmawiał ze Stoickiem na spokojnie, a ten mu opowiedział wszystko co wiedział z tej sytuacju nie ukrywając smutku. Po rozmowie smutny kowal wyszedł przed budynek i ogłosił wiosce, że syn wodza został porwany przez Nocną Furię. Wioska pogrążyła się w żałobie. W miedzyczasie odbudowano dom wodza i odprawiono pogrzeb dla prawdopodobnie nie żyjącego już Czkawki. thumb|Takie wzory narysował Czkawka Rozdział 4; Dlaczego kłamiesz? Około tygodnia po prawdopodobnej śmierci Czkawki cała wioska dochodziłą już do siebie. Wszyscy wrócili do swoich obowiązków, Valka i Stoick też. Małżeństwo przeżywało utratę syna najgorzej, a zwłaszcza Valka. Po obiedzie Stoick poszedł dalej pełnić swoje obowiązki. Valka weszła do również odbudowanego pokoju syna. W biurku chłopca znajdowały się rysunki smoków, rodziców chłopca i różnych widoków na wyspie. Rysunki były już lekko zakurzone, mimo to kobieta je wyciągnęła i zaczęła przeglądać, a było ich bardzo dużo. Jej uwagę przykuł rysunek, na którym znajdowała się ona wraz z mężem. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Nagle przypomniała sobie dzień, którego nie zapomni pewnie na długi czas. To było kiedy Czkawka nie został jeszcze porwany i miał nie całe dwa latka. ~*~ Chłopczyk smacznie spał, a przy jego łóżeczku siedziała na krześle jego mama i przypatrywała się mu. Z dołu rozległo się trzaskanie drzwi wejściowych. Chwilę póżniej do pokoju wszedł Stoick. Usiadł obok swojej żony, otulił ją ramieniem i pocałował w czoło i razem spoglądając na syna siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, którą przerwała Valka. Ale mamy szczęście. Prawda, Stoick? - zapytała szeptem spoglądając w oczy mężczyzny. Zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak Wiesz...- zaczął niepewnie Co wiesz? Co masz na myśli?! Nie jesteś szczęśliwy, że masz syna? Że masz się o kogo troszczyć?! - powiedziała powoli podnosząc ton i stając na przeciwko męża. Nie krzysz, bo go obudzisz.- odpowiedział próbujc uspokojić kobiete łapiąc ją za ramiona i samemu wstając Teraz tak się martwisz o niego?! Myślisz, że nie widziałam Twojego grymasu gdy go zobaczyłęś pierwszy raz?- zapytała i wyrwała swoje ramiona z uścisku Stoicka Val.. zejdźmy na dół. Nie chcę żeby słyszał nasze kłótnie. Proszę. Kobieta niechętnie się zgodziła i zeszła powoli po schodach na dól. Usiadła przy stole, a na przeciwko niej Stoick. Wiec? Słucham, co jest nia tak z naszym synem? Powtarzam NASZYM- wysłała mu pytające, a za razem złe spojrzenie Val.. ja go kocham, Was kocham. Ale ja też wiem, że chłopak sobie nie radzi za dobrze pośród innych. Chcę z nim spędzać jak najwięcej czasu... Dlaczego kłamiesz? Co?NIe rozumiem- spojrzał prosto w jej rozgniewane oczy Dlczego kłamiesz? Dlaczego kłamiesz, żę chcesz z nim spędzać dużo czasu? Przezież masz go od groma! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chce z Tobą spędzać czas, cały czas gdy Cię nie ma pyta kiedy wrócisz i czy się napewno z nim pobawisz! Co ja mam mu powiedziać? Przepraszam synku, ale twój tata nie chce się z tobą bawić, bo się CIebie wstydzi?! Zawsze go odtrącasz gdy Cię o to poprosi...- posłała mężczyźnie przerażające spojrzenie- Nawet nie wiesz jak on to przeżywa - powiedziała już trochę spokojniejszym i cichszym tonem Ja...przepraszam, ale sama wiesz jaki on jest. NIe zmienisz tego! WIesz co? Czasami sobię wyobrażam jak by to było gdyby był taki jak inny, ale nie potrafie. Wiem, żę nasz syn jest wyjątkowy i zawsze taki będzie. ~*~ Valka natychmiastowo się rozpłakała przypominając Sobie tą sytuację. Odłożyła rysunki z powrotem do biurka i poszła na dół zjeść kolacje. Przy stole czekał na nią Stoick, który od razu zaczął rozmowe kiedy usiadła na przeciwko niego. Znowu płakałaś? NIe przesadzasz trochę? Mi też go brakuje. Ah tak? Właśnie widać jak to przeżywasz, widać jak Ci jest smutno z tego powodu.- odezwała się z lekką drwiną w głosie- Zachowujesz się tak jak przed tym zanim zaszłam w ciążę! Tylko wioska, dom i narady w twierdzy. - po chwili momentalie wstała od stołu i ruszyła do drzwi Gdzie idziesz? Nic nie zjadłaś. Idę pomyśleć...powspominać. Nie jestem też głodna- odpowiedziała oschle- nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Nie czekaj na mnie. I wyszła trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Szła nad klify, to było ulubione miejsce jej syna. Po drodze ludzie spoglądali na nią ze współczuciem. NIe zwracała na nich uwagi. Kiedy doszła obarła się o dość duży kamień i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy wspominając najpiękniejsze chwile z synkie, niestety bądź stety nie było w nich Stoicka. Tak bardzo mi CIebię brakuje synku. Mam nadzieję, że gdzie kolwiek jesteś, jesteś tam szczęśliwy.-mówiła do siebie SIedziała tak jeszcze pół godziny i wróciła powolnym krokiem do domu.Stoick już spał. Po ich kłótni nie chciała go widzieć wiec poszła do pokoju syna i tam zasnęła. Rozdział 5; Nic mi sie zlobis?Plawda? Tym czasem u Czkwaki... Chłopiec leciał już od około trzech godzin. Był bardzo zmęczny podróżą, ale zanim zasnął dorosły smok położył go na swoim grzbiecie i tam zasnął. Nie było mu zimno, ponieważ wschodzące słońce dosyć mocno grzało. Nie spał długo. Kiedy się obudził był na ogromnej wyspie, było na niej mnustwo Nocnych Furii. Chodził chwilkę po plaży i usiadł na rozgrzanym piasku. Cały czas obok niego chodziła ta młoda Furia, która była przy porwaniu. Smok usiadł obok Czkawki i patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. Ceść! Jestem Ckawka- powiedział spokojnie i wyciągnął roączke do smoka. Nie daleko nich wylegiwała się na słońcu mama młodej Furii i wszystkiemu się przyglądała z zadowoleniem. Młody smok wstał i wolnym krokiem podchodził do chłopca. Źrenic smoka były okrągłe i przepełnione szczęściem i niepewnością. Po chwili zastanowienia smoczek przyłożył pyszczek do wysuniętej w jego stronę rączki. Nic mi nie zlobic? Plawda? - spytał nie pewnie, ale z uśmiechem - moze najpielw dam ci imie. Hmmm. mozee..wiem!-wykrzyknął i wstał jak oparzony- Scelbatek! Tak! Nie mas zębów wiec to do ciebie pasuje ! Smok zaczął się łasić do chłopaka. Ganiali się tak chwilę po całej plaży, mimo to, że była dość duża. Gdy Czkawka się zmęczył usiadł i usłyszał burczenie w brzuszku. Głodny sie zlobilem,wies? Mas coś do jedzenia?- zapytał z nadzieją Podbiegła do nich mama Szczernbatka i pokazała im ryby. Czkawka wziął jakiś patyk i nadział niewielką rybę na niego. Zanim jeszcze to zrobił zebrał kilka gałązek i położył w jednym miejscu. Była bardzo inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Rozpalis? Bo ja sulowych lyb nie jadam - pokazał na patyki ułożone w nie duży stosik. Smok natychmiast podpalił je plazmą. Chłopiec usiadł na pisaku i ją sobie podsmarzył, a następnie zjadł. Był zmęczony, w końcu był już wieczór, a cały dzień spędziła przecież na zabawie ze Szczerbatkiem i innymi młodymi smokami. Ułożył się wygodnie na pisaku, ale smoczyca zabrała dzieci do jaskini, podgrzała lekko kamień. Wszyscy zasnęli dość szybko. Czkawka obudził się wczesnego ranka. Zjadł śniadanie i znów pół dnia bawił się ze smokami, a drugie pół odpoczywał albo rysował patykiem w piasku. Scelbatku wies co by mi się psydało? Moja tolba. Tam miałem wsystko! Notes, ołówek i mały nozyk. Chciał bym tloske polysować! - usiadł po turecku i spoglądał na zachód słońca. Smoczyca usłyszała prośbę chłopca. Poleciała w nocy szybko na Berk. Wleciała przez okno i zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju chłopca. Torba wisiała na oparciu krzesła. Wzięła ją w paszczę i nagle usłyszała jak ktoś wbiega po schodach. Smok szybko wyskoczył przez okno, a do pokoju wbiegł Stoick z toporem , a za nim Valka. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju chłopca. Po co tu ten smok przyleciał?! Nic nie zabrał przecież! NIe prawda.. spójrz -wskazała na krzesło obok biurka Co? Krzesło jak stało, tak stoi. Zabrał torbe.. Jaką torbe na Odyna?- nie wiedził o co chodzi kobiecie Torbe Czkawki baranie! Tą w której miał notes, ołówek i rzeczy potrzebne do rysowania. Nigdy jej nie zostawiał w domu..- powiedziała drżącym głosem Myślałem, że ta torba została zniszczona przez wybuch- stwierdził, a Valka sobie coś uświadomiła O Thorze przenajświętszy! - podskoczyła z radości, a łzy szczęścia zaczęły jej spływać po policzkach O co chodzi?- zapytał spoglądając na rozpromienioną kobietę Czkawka..on..on musi żyć! Nie rozstawał się z torbą! Zawsze zabierał ją ze sobą! Ten smok... on musi wiedzieć gdzie on jest! Czyli żyje! Dzięki CI Thorze! - przytuliła się do oszołomionego mężą. Poszli do swojej sypialni, ale Valka nie mogła zasnąć przez wiadomość, że jej syn, gdzieś tam daleko za choryzontem, może żyć. Ale nie dawała jej spokoju też myśli, że siedzi pewnie sam, zmarznięty i przestraszony. Wiedziała napewno, że jakoś sobie poradzi. W końcu jast najinteligentniejszy ze wszystkich swoich rówieśników. Uczy się szybko i wie już wiele na temat życia. Na pewno sobie poradzi. Rozdział 6; W towarzystwie zawsze raźniej! Czkawka ma już czternaśnie lat. Nauczył się latać na Szczerbatku. Siodło i nowe ciuchy zrobił sobie w wiosce, w której zamieszkał. Jest to Wyspa Rom. Wodzem tej wyspy jest Karl. Ma żonę Lilię. Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i jego mamą Sami zamieszkali na tej wyspie. Czkawka mówi do wodza i jego żony mamo i tato. Małżeństwo jej s tego szczęśliwe. Chłopak ma dużo kolegów i koleżanek. Jest bardzo lubiany. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone nie tylko ze smokami stał się szybszy, silniejszy, odważniejszy i zwinniejszy. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem odkrywają różne lądy i tworzą swoją własną mapę. Czkawka często znika na całe dnie, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Wraca zawsze na kolacje. Dziś był kurczak z warzywami. Właśnie wszedł do domu. Dzień dobry! - powiedział zamykając drzwi Dzień dobry. Siadaj zaraz kolacja. A co dzisiaj jest?- zapytał siadając przy stole gdzie siedział też Karl Kurczak z warzywami - uśmiechnął się Mmmm moje ulubione! Wiem, wiem. Specialnie dla Ciebie wiec masz zjeść- poczochrała syna po włosach Zjedli spokojnie w ciszy. Smoki też dostały swoją porcje ryb. Czkawka jak zjadł podziękował za posiłek i poszedł na dwór do kolegów. Dziś mieli iść na plaże. Spotkali się na głównym placu. Zanim wszyscy się zjawili Ci co byli opowiadali sobie różne śmieszne historie. Nikt nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Kiedy zjawili się wszyscy poszli, a szedł: Czkawka, Tom, Barm, Suzi, Lara i Melodi. Na plaże dotarli szybko. To co? Rozpalamy ognisko? Jasne! To ja z Tomem idziemy po coś na czym będziemy siedzieć, a Melodi i Suzi wy idźcie po paryki, a Lara idź po jakieś jagody czy coś. Ty Czkawka znajdź jakieś ciekawe piejsce. Wszyscy zjęli się swoimi zadaniami. Czkawka zaczął szukać. rozglądał się przez chwilę, a jego uwagę przykuła niewielka jaskinia. Poszedł do niej sprawdzić czy się nadaje. Była idealna. Zebrał kilka dużych kamieni i ułożył je w krąg w którym będzie palić się ognisko. Chłopaki przynieśli trzy kłody, na których będą siedzieć. Lara miała ze sobą młały koszyczek wypełniony po brzegi różnymi owocami. Wcześniej jeszcze przyszły Melodi i Suzi z parykami. Czkawka szybko rozpalił ognisko i wszyscy przysiedli na kłodach. Śpiewali sobie różne piosenki i dużo się śmiali. No Czkawka, znalazłeś dzisiaj coś ciekawego? Jakś nowa kraina, wyspa?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem. Wszyscy się na niego spojżeli Emmm- zamyślił sie na chwilę, póżniej dodał- Latałem tak jak zwykle, tam gdzie nikt nie był. Znalazłem nową kraine, ale nic szczególnego tylko kilka Drzewokosów i Gronkli. Poleciałem też na Wyspe Śmierci, wiecie tam gdzie mieszkałem zanim tu przyleciałem, było tam kilka Furii i to wszystko- wzruszył ramionami I co? To wszystko? Żadna nowa zamieszkana wyspa? No właśnie! Zawsze coś znalazłesz, a teraz tak nudno? To niemożliwe! A jednak! Znalazłem już sporo miejsc i kilka nowych zamieszkanych wysp, ale jest tego coraz mniej. Jutro mam zamiar polecieć na dłuższą wyprawę, tak na jakieś dwa czy trzy dni. Tak sam? Sam samiutki? Jeszcze coś Ci się stanie! Nie pozwalam! Jak chcecie możecie polecieć ze mną. Zapytajcie się rodziców i widzimy się jutro rano na głównym placu. Co wy na to? Wszyscy się ucieszyli. Posiedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę i zormawiali prawie o wszystkim. Było już ciemno wieć wszyscy poszli do swoich domów. Czkawka niezauważalnie wślizgną się do swojego domu. Poszedł do pokoju i zasnął. Zanim jeszcze to zrobił spakował sobie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i poszedł się umyć. Rano szybko wstał, zszedł na dół zjadł szybkie śniadanie i zostawił rodzicom liścik : "Lece na dłuższą wyprawę. NIe będzie mnie dwa lub trzy dnil . Lecą ze mną Tom,Bram, Lara, Melodi i Suzi. Nie czekajcie. Zajmijcie się Sami. Pa. Kocham Was." To co? Na smoki i lecimy! Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Im szybciej wylecimy tym więcej znajdziemy. – powiedział do wszystkich zebranych I wyruszyli . Nie wszyscy byli wyspani. Tom, Melodi i Bram położyli się na grzbietach swoich smoków. Bram miał Koszmara Ponocnika, Melodi i Suzi Zębacze, Lara Gronkla, a Tom Gromogrzmota. Lecieli już kilka godzin. Zrobiło się już ciemno. Polecieli na Wyspę Lar, którą Czkawka niedawno odkrył. Znaleźli jaskinie, rozpalili ognisko, zjedli kolacje i poszli spać. Gdy słońce ledwo pojawiło się na niebie Czkawka zaczął wszystkich budzić. Wstali niechętnie i ruszyli dalej. Dobra. Od teraz lecimy poza moją mapą. Nie wiem co tam dalej się znajduje…- zapatrzył się na chwilę na mapę i dodał- A nie jednak jest jeszcze jedna wyspa. A jaka? Jak się nazywa? Jest zamieszkana. Prawie w ogóle nie ma tam roślin, jest cała szara i ponura. Nie widziałem tam dużo, ale słyszałem jak się nazywa. Jak to było? Wyspa Łotersów….Łopórzków…już wiem! Nazywa się Wyspa Łupierzców! Trochę mrocznie, ale i ciekawie. Nie mogę się doczekać! A ja coś nawet kiedyś słyszałam na temat tej wyspy! Podobno od wielu lat toczą wojnę z inną wyspo, która nazywa się Berk, czy jakoś tak – wzruszyła ramionami Wyspa Berk.. – szepnął do siebie Co mówiłeś? Co? Ja? A tak! No, bo ta wyspa, to znaczy ta nazwa … skądś mi się kojarzy. Jakbym już gdzieś ją słyszał, a moi rodzice nic o niej nigdy nie wspominali- spojrzał niepewnie na Suzi- Wiesz coś jeszcze na temat tej wyspy? Emm-zamyśliła się na chwilkę- Wiem też, że obecnym wodzem tej wyspy jest nie jaki Stoick Ważki. Jest od wysoki i nieustraszony. Podobno nikt nigdy nie zdołał go pokonać, a tak naprawdę nikt się nie odważył! Ej! Czkawka, a może to na tej wyspie się urodziłeś? Pamiętasz coś? Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się nie boję niczego! Ja się postawie temu całemu wielkiemu wodzowi! – powiedziawszy położył się na grzbiecie smoka podpierając głowę rękoma Cicho bądź Bram! W twojej głowie tylko jakieś głupoty, a to poważny temat!- powiedział podnosząc ton na przyjaciela, a następnie odpowiedział Melodi- Jeśli chodzi p twoje pytanie Melodi, to nie pamiętam nic, a nic. Tylko to, że mieszkałem na Wyspie Śmierci, mojej dawnej wyspie, a później tu gdzie teraz, na Wyspie Harm. Teraz to nie ważne! Dowiemy się wszystkiego jak znajdziemy tą wyspę! Jeśli w ogóle ją znajdziemy - ostatnie zdanie dodał trochę ciszej Lecieli tak jeszcze dwie godziny. Była pora obiadowa, ale nie byli głodni więc nie zrobili postoju. Żeby skrócić czas podróży opowiadali sobie różne historie. Tylko Czkawka się nie odzywał. Cały czas myślał o tym co powiedzieli jego przyjaciele, a zwłaszcza Suzi i Melodi. Ej.. Czkawka.. co jest?- zapytała z troską w głosie Nic.. ja po prostu .. nie wiem co nas tam czeka – spojrzał na nią i posłał jej nie widoczny uśmiech Nie przejmuj się! Będzie dobrze! Nie raz wychodziliśmy z różnych kłopotów. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo działaliśmy razem. RAZEM Czkawka. Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy i wysłali sobie szczere uśmiechy. Powoli na horyzoncie wyłaniała się wyspa. To ona, Wyspa Łupierzców. Z każdą minutą była coraz bliżej i bliżej. Po około piętnastu minutach było widać dokładnie całą wyspę. Wiecie co? Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się nie zatrzymuje na tej wyspie. Wolę lecieć dalej – powiedział z grymasem na twarzy A czemu? Coś się tam stało?- zapytała z troską Noo.. można tak powiedzieć . Mam troszkę złe wspomnienia jeśli chodzi o tą wyspę. Nie tolerują to smoków, a jak tu byłem o mało co mnie nie zestrzelili. Lećmy dalej.. bardzo Was proszę, nie chcę żeby stała Wam się krzywda. Chyba nie mamy wyboru co? Dobra to przelatujemy nad nią jak najszybciej. Rozdział 7; O czym ty gadasz człowieku?! Szybko !Szybko ! Zaraz nas zauważą, nie mamy czasu na obijanie się! Bram pospiesz się! – krzyczał popędzając przyjaciół, ale nie za głośno żeby wróg ich nie usłyszał Dobra, dobra. Nie denerwuj się tak.- odpowiedział Ja nie chcę mieć z nimi już nic więcej wspólnego!- powiedział, zamyślił się chwilę rozglądając się po wyspie- Jest tu cicho aż za cicho… pewnie gdzieś popłynęli, bo statków też nie ma- mówił do siebie Dobra już jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko, co nie? Tak, ale coś tu nie gra. Jak tu byłem to nie było chyba miejsca gdzie nic by się nie działo, a teraz cała wyspa jest pusta. Patrzcie- wskazał na port – statki też zabrali. Musieli gdzieś popłynąć, ale po co im cała flota? Może płyną na jakąś wojnę czy coś – wzruszyła ramionami Wojna, wojna –mówił do siebie- Melodi! Jesteś genialna! Płyną na kolejną wojnę na pewno na Berk! Normalnie bym cię chyba ucałował! – wszystkim opadły szczęki, a on dopiero po chwili uświadomił co powiedział i dodał – Emm.. tego nie było.. Nie ważne czy było czy nie! Lecimy na Berki i im pomagamy! Trzeba by było mieć jakiś plan. Z doświadczenie wiem, że bez planu może to nie skończyć się dobrze. Jakieś pomysły ? Nie? Dobra, ja mam- powiedział znudzony-jak zwykle z resztą. To tak, najpierw lecimy do lasu, bo przecież jakiś musi tam być, zostawiamy na chwilę smoki i idziemy sprawdzić sytuację. Najlepiej nie rzucać się w oczy na sam początek… Tobie łatwo mówić! Masz przecież maskę, a my nie. Za to u Ciebie gorzej z bronią. My mamy zwykłą broń z metalu, a twój miecz płonie! I to jakby nie patrzeć, rzuca się w oczy i to bardzo. Tego nie przemyślałem, trudno. Na czym skończyłem? Ah tak! Jak będzie źle i to bardzo wkraczamy do akcji ze smokami. Jak pokonamy już armię Łupieżców to spróbujemy porozmawiać z nimi na spokojnie. Może przynajmniej dowiemy się coś o tej wyspie. To co, wszystko jasne? Jakieś pytania? Tak, ja mam. A co jeśli nie akceptują smoków? Coś się wymyśli. Razem damy rade! Ty Czkawka zawsze masz jakiś plan więc na pewno się wszystko uda. Byli już bardzo blisko nowej wyspy. Zauważyli też kilkanaście dużych statków Łupierzców. Zaczęli wcielać swój plan w życie. Niezauważalnie wlecieli do lasu. Wylądowali przy jakimś urwisku. Szybko domyślili się, w którą stronę jest wioską. Zaczęli biec w jej stronę. Dotarli do skraju lasu i zaczęli się rozglądać. Walka przed chwilą się zaczęła. Szanse były prawie wyrównane. Łupierzców było tylko troszkę więcej, ale to nic dla mieszkańców Berk. Nie mamy wyjścia. Bierzemy smoki, ale nie atakujemy lądu, bo zaczynamy od zniszczenia statków. Odetniemy im drogę ucie…- nie dokończył, bo zobaczył coś co go strasznie rozgniewało Czkawka! Hallo! Jesteś tam?- powiedziała machając mu przed oczami ręką Dagur…oj to nie będzie miła walka- powiedział Że kto? Dagur, Dagur Szalony? To on jeszcze żyje? Przez niego o mało co nie zginąłem! Teraz czas na zemstę! Biegiem po smoki! JUŻ! W jednej chwili lecieli już nad wioską. Nie zważali na to, że ludzie mogą ich zobaczyć. Szybko znaleźli się nad statkami Łupierzców i zaczęli ostrzał. Strzelali wszyscy oprócz Czkawki, bo nie chcieli na razie niepokoić mieszkańców Berk. Zaczęło się już ściemniać więc lepiej dla Nocnej Furii i jego jeźdźca, będą wręcz nie widoczni. Niebo było już niemalże czarne. Powoli zbliżała się zima i dni stawały się krótsze. Wandale z pewnością by przegrali, bo okazało się, że wróg ma jeszcze ukryte kilkaset żołnierzy. Przyjaciele Czkawki robili co mogli byle by pomóc Wandalom. Nagle dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk dla najbardziej tajemniczego smoka, a później fioletowa plazma trafił wojska Łupierzców. Na polu walki zostało już tylko kilku żołnierzy wroga, Dagur i prawie cała wioska Wandali, bo kilku niestety poległo. Dagur dzielnie walczył ze Stoickiem, który nie dawał za wygraną. Nagle czarna bestia chwyciła w swoje szpony wodza Łupierzców. Wódz Berk wraz z wioską szybko uporali się z resztą wrogich wojsk i bacznie obserwowali gdzie tajemniczy smok zabiera Dagura. Puszczaj mnie! Natychmiast, bo nie skończy się to dla Ciebie dobrze! – krzyczał szarpiąc się w łapach smoka, na marne Smok zaczął zniżać swój lot. Lada moment wylądują przed twierdzą. Szczerbatek rozluźnił swój uścisk na ramionach Dagura, a on spadł na ziemię. Jednak szybko się podniósł i otrzepał z kurzu, a następnie wyjął swój miecz. Niedaleko niego wylądował czarny smoka. Zeskoczył z niego chłopak, który miał na głowie swój hełm. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie i czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem. Miał też skórzane buty do połowy łydki. Do spodni miał przyczepione coś na kształt ozdobionej rękojeści miecza. Wszystko trochę przylegało do jego ciała dając wrażenie kombinezonu. Posiadał też skórzane buty do połowy łydki i skórzane karawasze Stanął naprzeciw Dagura i powoli sięgał po swój miecz, Piekło. Proszę, proszę! Czyżby to nie ten sam jeździec, którego prawie zabiłem? – powiedział z drwiną Może i tak, ale to już przeszłość. Liczy się tu i teraz. – zaczął mówić ze spokojem spoglądając to na Dagura, to na zebranych kilka metrów dalej mieszkańców wioski- Wiesz ajk to się mówi… oko za oko, ząb za ząb, prawda? Do czego ty zmierzasz? – spytał lekko drżącym głosem i przyjął pozycję obronną A no wiesz… taka mała zemsta, ale nie tylko ja chcę jej dokonać- i pstryknął palcami, a za nim pojawił się Szczerbatek- Pamiętasz? Jego też omal nie zabiłeś! Jesteś aż tak słaby, że potrzebny Ci smoczek żeby mnie zabić? Nie, on może odejść- wskazał na smoka- I jeszcze coś, ja nie chcę cię zabić. Tego nie powiedziałem. Zanim może zaczniemy walczyć to mam mały układ. Jaki układ? O czym ty gadasz człowieku?! Ja? Mam iść na układ z takim smarkaczem? Nawet nie wiesz kim jestem, a nazywasz mnie smarkaczem? Nie ważne. A jeśli chodzi o układ to wygląda ona tak, że ty sobie odpłyniesz hen daleko i nic Ci nie zrobię lub będziesz cierpiał, a te cierpienia nie będą miłe. Wiem to i owo o torturach- zaczął chodzić w kółko S..skąd?- drżał już cały ze strachu A słyszałeś o Drago Krwawdoniu? Nagle przez tłum przedarł się wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna z bujną rudą brodą. Po usłyszeniu imienia swojego największego wroga zamarł na chwilę w miejscu po chwili jednak się ocknął. Przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem tajemniczemu jeźdźcowi. Chwilę później wylądowało za nim pięć smoków. Czarnoczerwony Koszmar Ponocnik, a na nim chłopak nie za chudy i nie za gruby w zielonej bluzce, kamizelce, szarych spodniach i skórzanych butach. Był to Bram, miał on kruczoczarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Obok wylądowały dwa Śmiertniki Zębacze. Jeden był białożółty na którym siedziała Melodi. Miała na sobie granatową tunikę przewiązaną w pasie i czarne spodnie, skórzane buty i szary płaszcz bez rękawów z kapturem, miała też długie blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Na drugim Zębaczu, niebieskobiałym, siedziała Suzi. Ubrana była w czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, zielony płaszcz sięgający do połowy uda, granatowe spodnie i skórzane buty do kolan, miała brązowe włosy do ramion i zielone oczy. Był jeszcze Grąkiel i Gromogrzmot. Na blado-pomarańczowym Gronklu siedziała Lara. Miała ona czarne włosy do ramion i piwne oczy. Na sobie miała zieloną tunikę, szare spodnie, skórzane buty do kolan i kamizelkę i karawasze. Na zielonym Gromogrzmocie siedział Tom. Chłopak o zielonych oczach i krótkich, brązowych włosach. Ubrany był w szarą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i kamizelkę oraz skórzane buty i czarne spodnie. To była cała paczka z Wyspy Harm. Czkawka wziąż chodził w kółko z płonącym mieczem. Przyjaciele spoglądali na niego niepewnie. To co ? Idziesz na taki układ? No dobra- odpowiedział nie chętnie- Ale jak mam odpłynąć? Przecież wszystkie łodzie spaliliście! Nie prawda! Specjalnie dla Ciebie jedną zostawiliśmy. Czeka na Ciebie w porcie. Pa!- pomachała mu na pożegnanie, a on ruszył w stronę portu To co teraz robimy? Teraz chyba czas na tą drugą część planu, co? Wiecie co? Wrócimy tu jeszcze kiedyś– powiedział wsiadając na smoka- Spójrzcie na nich- mówił cicho- chyba na razie nie chcą nas tutaj- wskazał na Wandali zbliżających się w ich stronę- Odlatujcie. Odlatujcie! Szybko! I paczka przyjaciół wzbiła się w niebo pozostawiając mieszkańców Berk w lekkim szoku. Droga powrotna trwała trochę krócej niż przypuszczali, ale było dużo śmiechu. Bram i Tom zaczęli się kłócić o to, w której dziewczynie Czkawka się zakochał. Na pewno to Melodi! Mówię Ci, na sto procent! Nie prawda, bo w Suzi! Oni do siebie pasują! Możecie się zamknąć? W żadnej się nie zakochałem! Jasne?- powiedział zdenerwowany aż wszystkich przeszły ciarki na plecach Okej, okej- powiedział i dodał po chwili szeptem do Brama- Ja i tak myślę, że to Suzi! Rozdział 8; Nie znaczy nie! Po paru godzinach i dwóch, krótkich postojach na horyzoncie było już widać zarys Wyspy Harm. Każdy zaczął się cieszyć. Czkawka tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ponieważ cały czas myślał jak przekonać tamtych ludzi do smoków albo o wodzu tej wyspy. Wydawał mu się bardzo znajomy, jakby już gdzieś go widział tylko się wie gdzie. Nawet nie zauważył jak wylądowali na głównym placu, a wokół nich zjawiła się prawie cała wioska żeby ich przywitać. Przez tłum przedarli się rodzice Czkawki, podeszli do niego i go mocno przytulili. Już myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócicie! – poklepał syna po ramieniu i spojrzał na Sami, która zaczęła się bawić ze Szczerbatkiem Oj, przesadzasz Karl. Ważne, że nic im nie jest- powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Taak- powiedział i spróbował się uśmiechnąć Czkawka? Coś się stało?- spytała troskliwie- Wiesz, że nam możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Chodźmy może do domu, na pewno jesteś głodny . Noo.. trochę- i ruszyli w stronę domu Synu powiedz, co jest, że masz taką minę? Nic nie znaleźliście? Co? A nie, nie! Znaleźliśmy i to nawet dużo! To skąd taka mina? Karl, nie męcz chłopaka widać, że jest zmęczony- uśmiechnęła się w stronę syna, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi Wiem Lilia. Ja tylko chcę wiedzieć co mu jest! Nigdy taki nie był.- wyszeptał do żony, właśnie weszli do domu Czkawka? Na co masz ochotę, co? – krzyczała z kuchni Sam nie wiem- wzruszył ramionami- Może najzwyklejsze kanapki . Dobrze! Już Ci je robię! Nie czekał długo. Do kanapek dostał jeszcze herbatę. Zjadł powoli dwie kanapki, wstał od stołu, podziękował i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł za podłodze, rozłożył swoją mapę i dokleił kilka kartek. Zaczął szkicować Wyspę Berk. Jak na razie jest to najdalej położona wyspa jaką kiedykolwiek znalazł. Dorysował też kilka małych wysepek, które widział po drodze. Wstał i podszedł do biurka. Wyjął z szuflady kolorowe ołówki i zaczął na mapie zaznaczać kolory. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Kiedy skończył położył się na łóżku i przykrył kocem. Zanim usnął spojrzał jeszcze tylko na Szczerbatka i Sami. Kolejnego dnia rano, Czkawkę obudziły promienie słońca padające na jego twarz. Wstał leniwie z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki się troszkę odświeżyć. Po piętnastu minutach wrócił do pokoju po swoje smoki, które coś do siebie mruczały. No dalej- machnął zachęcająco w stronę wyjścia- idziemy na mały spacer. Zszedł na dół i nie jedząc śniadania wyszedł na dwór. Nagle zobaczył jak ktoś biegnie w jego stronę. Był to Skrzypek, kowal wyspy. Miał czarną brodę i mały hełm. Ubrany był w czerwoną bluzkę i zielone spodnie i skórzane buty do kostek. Skrzypek! Pali się coś, że tak szybko biegniesz?- uśmiechnął się Nie, nie! Ale nie zdążyłem Ci tego wczoraj dać!- podał chłopakowi list – Johan Kupczy przypłynął i kazał Ci to przekazać. Podobno z jakieś dalekiej wyspy! Tylko nie pamiętam nazwy. Nie ważne. Dzięki, jakbyś mnie szukał będę na plaży – już chciał iść, ale coś mu się przypomniało- Aha! Dziś po południu do Ciebie przyjdę, bo muszę Szczerbatkowi siodło poprawić i zrobię zapasowe dla Sami. Wiec… do zobaczenia! Tak, tak! Leć już! Miłego spaceru! Dzięki! Czkawka wraz ze swoimi smokami ruszył w stronę plaży. Szczerbatek cały czas się łasił do chłopaka i domagał się pieszczot, a Sami szła obok nich i wszystkiemu przyglądała się ze smoczym uśmiechem. Nie szli długo, bo droga zajęła im jakieś piętnaście minut. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Czkawka chwilę pobawił się ze Szczerbatkiem, a następni usiadł na ciepłym piasku. Przypomniało mu się o liście, który przekazał mu Skrzypek. Wyjął go z kieszeni i zaczął czytać na głos. Szanowny Tajemniczy Jeźdźcu! Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek wytresuje jakiegokolwiek smoka, a co dopiero sam pomiot burzy! Zapewne się teraz zastanawiasz, kim jestem i zapewne gdzie Cię widziałem, prawda? Tego dowiesz się później. Wracając do sprawy. Potrzebna mi Twoja pomoc. Jestem pewny, że nie tylko tego smoka wytresowałeś. Na pewno jest na twojej wyspie mnóstwo smoków. Chcę abyś pomógł mi w wojnie, która toczy się od wielu lat. Moje plemię jest silne, ale nie tak bardzo jak mojego przeciwnika. Dzięki Twoim smokom mogę zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze ! Przemyśl to Jeźdźcu! Dagur Szalony- chłopak spojrzał gniewnym wzrokiem w horyzont- Wiedziałem!- dodał po chwili- Ale to już nie ważne! Jego nie ma! Szczerbatek, Suzi! Wracamy. Idziemy na kolację, a później do kuźni. Muszę wreszcie coś zrobić z tym siodłem. Ruszyli powoli do domu. Tym razem szli dłużej, bo Czkawka ciągle rozmyślał nad listem. Tak się zamyślił, że wpadł na drzewo. Oprzytomniał i ruszył dalej. Gdy wszedł do domu zobaczył rodziców siedzących przy stole. Jedli kolację i rozmawiali. Chłopak się dołączył. Zjadł szybko, podziękował za posiłek i wyszedł na dwór. Szedł w stronę kuźni, a za nim smoki. Miał ze sobą torbę, a w niej wszystkie projekty, np. siodeł, kombinezonu, paśników dla smoków, smoczych stajni i wiele więcej. Wszedł do kuźni, a kowal z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy przywitał się z nim. Czkawka! No jesteś już myślałem, że się rozmyśliłeś- zaśmiał się do siebie O kuźni nigdy nie zapomina! Ona jest jak mój drugi dom, a ty jesteś moim przyjaciele. Nie zostawił bym Cię. Jak skończę mogę Ci pomóc jak chcesz . No w sumie każda pomoc mi się teraz przyda. To jak skończę robić swoje to Ci pomogę. To ja biorę się do pracy. Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka, który leżał przed kuźnią. Zdjął siodło i wrócił do środka. Położył siodło na stole i odczepił stare paski, dzięki którym przyczepiał siodło tak aby nie spadło. Następnie odpiął strzemiona, które wyrzucił, bo były już trochę za małe. Wyjął z niewielkiej szafki przy stoliku kawałki skóry. Wyjął z torby miarę i plan nowego siodła. Sprawdził wymiary pasków i odciął ze sporego kawałka materiału. Zanim je przyszył poszerzył tą część, na której siedzi. Doszył szybko paski i wziął się za strzemiona. Zrobił je z gronkielowego żelaza i skóry. Doczepił je do reszty siodła i poszedł do swojego smoka. Sprawdził czy wszystko pasuje i położył je obok smoka. Teraz podszedł do Sami i zaczął ją mierzyć. Wszystko zapisał na kartce i wrócił do kuźni gdzie zrobił takie samo siodło, tylko z jaśniejszego materiału. Po skończeniu jeszcze przez dwie godziny pomagał Skrzypkowi. Zmęczony wrócił do domu. Umył się i poszedł spać, smoki też. Nowe siodła położył pod łóżkiem. Rano wstał ubrał się i zszedł na dół na śniadanie gdzie czkali na niego jego rodzice. Dzień dobry- powiedział siadając przy stole Dzień dobry synu. Dziś na śniadanie kanapki z tuńczykiem. Może być? Oczywiście!- powiedział posyłając jej uśmiech Jedli w ciszy, ale tą ciszę przerwał Czkawka. Tato, chcę znów polecieć na tamtą wyspę. Tak za jakieś dwa dni. A jaka to wyspa? Nie powiedziałeś nam jeszcze. Berk-powiedział obojętnie, a małżeństwo spojrzało na siebie z lekkim przerażeniem Przykro mi, ale nie możesz tam lecieć. Dlaczego? Coś nie tak z tą wyspą? Nie, nie o to chodzi, bo za dwa dni akurat mają przyjechać moi kuzyni i no wiesz..- zaczął kręcić To polecę w innym terminie, co mi tam. Kilka dni w tą czy w tą –wzruszył ramionami Nie polecisz na tą wyspę Czkawka!-powiedział troszkę gniewnie Ale czem…- nie dokończył Nie znaczy nie! Koniec tematu! Chłopak zjadł resztę śniadania i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Siedział tam chwilę aż przypomniało mu się, że jest umówiony z przyjaciółmi. Zbiegł na dół i wyszedł na dwór. Mieli się spotkać na plaży. Szedł pospiesznym krokiem, bo wiedział, że jest już spóźniony. Rozdział 9; Czy tego chcesz czy nie...'' '' Czkawka przedzierał się szybko przez gęste drzewa i krzaki, a nawet raz wpadł w dziurę. Zdyszany wbiegł na plaże gdzie siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Chłopak był strasznie zdziwiony, bo Tom obejmował Suzi. Zdziwiło go to, ale nie zwrócił na to wielkiej uwagi. Cześć! Przepraszam za spóźnienie! –wydyszał, a cała paczka się natychmiastowo odwróciła O hej! Czekaliśmy na Ciebie. Choć siadaj – wskazała na miejsce obok siebie, a chłopak usiadł Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Nie widzieliśmy się tylko jeden dzień!- powiedział lekko zirytowany Nie, a o co Ci chodzi? – wzruszył ramionami A o to!- wskazał na obejmującą się parę Aaaaa! Trzebabyło tak od razu! O Torze! Nie ważne powiedzie mi coś na ten temat? Lara? Bram? Molodi? My sami do końca nie wiemy jak to się stało! Ale od wczoraj na nikogo nie zwracają uwagi oprócz siebie nawzajem oczywiście- zachichotała Dobra, czyli mamy teraz inny skład grupy. Jak to inny? Przecież nie doszedł nikt i nie odszedł. No nie, ale teram mamy czwórkę przyjaciół i dwa gołąbki- zaśmiał się tak jak reszta, nie zaliczając Suzi i Toma No masz rację. Trudno. Jakoś się ułoży!- uśmiechnął się – Ej! Kochaś!- szturchnął Toma w ramię Co? Dalej! Siadamy w krąg! Jak zawsze, nie pamiętasz? Tak się na siebie zapatrzyliście, że zapomnieliście o przyjaciołach. Przesadzasz Bram. To nie prawda. Taaak? A to wiecie z czego się śmialiśmy przed dwoma minutami? Emmm, no wiesz… Ha! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! Wszyscy usiedli w koło i patrzyli sobie chwilę po twarzach. W końcu wymyślili, że poopowiadają sobie żarty. Śmiali się przez długi, długi czas. Kawały zmieniły się w wymyślone historie, a one natomiast w prawdziwe opowieści. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze z godzinę. Jednym z tematów było nawet to co ich rodzice mówili im po powrocie z wyprawy na Berk. Moi rodzice jak się dowiedzieli, że to było Berk to aż podskoczyli. Nie wiem czemu. Ja miałam tak samo! Ja też! Ciekaw jestem o co chodzi z tą wyspą. Może mieliśmy kiedyś jakąś wojnę z nimi? Możliwe. Wygląda na to, że to chyba jednak drażliwy temat dla naszych rodziców i dziadków – powiedziała i spojrzała na Czkawkę- Ejj… Czkawka.. dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Coś się stało? Co Cię trapi? Sam nie wiem. Ciągle myślę nad tym jak mam porozmawiać z ojcem na ten temat – powiedział tępo patrząc w piasek Wszystko będzie dobrze. –poklepała go po ramieniu- Musisz do tego delikatnie podejść. Może spróbuj to z niego wycisnąć. Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Cały czas unika tego tematu, a ja muszę wiedzieć dlaczego- spojrzał w stronę morza- Wiem co zrobię!- natychmiastowo się zerwał O co Ci chodzi? Co Ty chcesz zrobić? Bo wygląda na to, że masz chytry plan. Oj, bo mam! Lecę jutro na Berk. Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie ojca. Jak nie dowiem się co się stało miedzy naszą wyspą, a tamtą od niego to dowiem się od mieszkańców tamtej wioski. Od Wandali.- uśmiechnął się chytrze To my lecimy z Tobą! Nie! Ja sam to załatwię. Nie chcę żeby stała Wam się krzywda, bo widzieliście ich początkowe nastawienie. Gdyby mieli okazję, na pewno by nas zaatakowali. Polece sam na Szczerbatku. Jest szybki i zwinny, damy radę we dwójkę. Ja się nie zgadzam! Lecimy razem albo wcale! Przepraszam ale nie mam wyboru. Polecę. Czy tego chcesz czy nie… Chłopak szybko ruszył w stronę wioski. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł. Za sobą słyszał tylko usiłujących go dogonić przyjaciół, ale nie zwracał uwagi na nich ani na ich nawoływania. Wbiegł do domu, a następnie do swojego pokoju. Wziął torbę wyjął wszystkie plany. Schował do niej tylko mapę, kilka ołówków, nóź i coś szybkiego do jedzenia na drogę. Postanowił nie robić postoi. Szybko zbiegł na dół i wybiegł z domu. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wzbił się w niebo. W powietrzu zobaczył zdyszanych przyjaciół, którzy dopiero przybiegli pod jego dom. Nie zostawiał nikomu żadnej wiadomości. Nie wie kiedy wróci i czy w ogóle wróci. Ma nadzieję, że tak. Czkawka tak leciał i rozmyślał nad różnymi sprawami. Jedną z nich była taka jak ma przekonać tamtych mieszkańców do smoków. Jak na pierwsze wrażenie nie byli chyba zadowoleni z faktu, że ujeżdżają smoki. Kolejną sprawą było to, że jak wróci to pewnie nie obejdzie się bez kazania i jakieś długiej kary, która tak naprawdę nie będzie karą, bo Karl nie za bardzo wiedział jakie kary są odpowiednie dla czternastolatka. Znał się tylko na dorosłych wikingach. Zapadła noc. Tak jak wcześniej postanowił nie zrobił postoju, leciał dalej. Sprawdzał co chwilę na mapie czy lecą w dobrym kierunku. Spoglądał czy mijają właściwe wyspy. Jak będą lecieć w ciągłym tempie to dolecą na Berk już jutro w południe. No Mordko- powiedział klepiąc smoka po grzbiecie- jeszcze troszkę i będziemy. Powiedziawszy zapatrzył się w księżyc, który tej nocy był w pełni. Patrzył tak jeszcze przez chwilę, a następnie spojrzał na rozwiniętą na kolanach mapę. Wywnioskował, że zaraz powinni być przy Smoczym Sanktuarium. Smok leciał co raz wolniej. Chłopak postanowił, że zatrzymają się na chwilę w Sanktuarium. Odpoczną tam i coś zjedzą. Dolecieli po godzinie. Wlecieli do środka, a tam usiedli na klifie. Czkawka wyją z torby jabłko, a Szczerbatek złowił sobie kilka ryb, które następnie zjadł. Zdrzemnęli się na chwilę i ruszyli nalej. Na horyzoncie było widać opustoszałą Wyspę Łupierzców. Czyli są już nie daleko. Już blisko! Polecimy do lasu ja pójdę do wioski i z nimi porozmawiam. Ty będziesz na mnie czekał, dobrze?- smok przytaknął Dało się już widzieć Wyspę Berk. Było już widać nie wyraźnie wszystkie budynki. Byli blisko, chcieli przelecieć nad wioską jak najszybciej, al. Nie udało im się. Ktoś strzelił z kuszy w ich stronę, a bełt rozciął bluzkę chłopak na ramieniu odsłaniając znamię. Syknął z bólu, a smok na chwilę stracił równowagę, ale szybko ją złapał. Nie trwało to długo, bo wikingowie strzelili w nich siecią, która ich schwytała. Spadli tuż na sam środek głównego placu. Smok próbował się wyrwać, a Czkawka stracił przytomność. Wikingowie szybko podbiegli do nich. Strzelili w smoka strzałką usypiającą. Szczerbatek szybko usnął. Rozwiązali go i Czkawkę. Szczerbatka zanieśli na arenę, a tam schowali w klatce, a chłopaka zanieśli do Gothi, a następnie do lochu. Dali go do wyjątkowo wygodnego i ciepłego lochu, nie to co inne. Czkawka leżał jeszcze nieprzytomny na łóżku w celi przez dwie godziny. Pilnował go Śledzik, który jak tylko usłyszał jakieś szmery natychmiastowo odwrócił się w stronę więźnia. Przerażony tym, że chłopak się obudził pobiegł w zadziwiającym tempie do wodza. Pukał nachalnie do drzwi, a otworzył je sam Stoick. Śledzik! Pali się czy co? – spoglądał na młodzieńca z oburzeniem, a potem dodał- A ty nie powinieneś teraz pilnować tego więźnia? <Śledzik> Ja właśnie w tek sprawie! On się właśnie obudził! Biegnij po Pyskacza! I przyjdźcie do mnie! Wódz wioski szybko pobiegł w stronę lochu. Chwilę po nim przybiegł Śledzik z Pyskaczem. Po drodze zabrali też Astrid, Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Powoli podeszli do celi, w której siedział chłopak. Zobaczyli, że czegoś szuka, bo rozglądał się po ścienia naprzeciw krat wejściowych. Nawet nie zauważył jak przyszli. Przeszukiwał całą ścianę od góry do dołu, ale nic nie znalazł. Gdyby miał miecz na pewno by już go tu nie była, ale zabrali mu go kiedy leżał u Gothi. Tak samo zabrali sztylet i maskę. Odwrócił się w stronę przypatrujących mu się wikingów i posłał im wrogie spojrzenie. Czego ty tam szukasz chłopcze? Nic tam nie znajdziesz. Nie twoja sprawa- odpowiedział sucho- Co się tak patrzycie? I gdzie jest mój smok?! Ta bestia? Jest na arenie, ale nie dostaniesz się do niego. Niby czemu? Bo my Cię stąd nie wypuścimy. Nawet jak mnie nie wypuścicie to ja i tak stąd wyjdę – uśmiechną się chytrze Niby jak? Nie masz broni! Ja nie potrzebuje broni. Do czegoś chyba mam ręce, nie? Nie rozwalisz tych krat gołą ręką. Stoick ledwo by dał radę, wiem, bo sam je robiłem z najtwardszego metalu! A kto powiedział, że ja je chcę rozwalić? Mam swoje sposoby. Nie raz już uciekałem z gorszego lochu bez pomocy broni. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. A od kogo tyle razy uciekałeś? Taki młody chłopak i już się w kłopoty pakuje! Drago.-powiedział, a wikingów zatkało- Ma takie same kraty, ale mnie jeszcze pilnuje dziesięciu strażników, a i tak udaje mi się uciec –wzruszył ramionami Drago? Drago Krwawdoń? Wybacz młody, ale ja ci nie wierze! Pokazać wam? Wy będziecie tu stać, a ja otworzę celę. Później mnie znów zamkniecie, co wy na to? Dobrze, ale nie próbuj nawet uciekać. Postaram się, a teraz proszę się odsunąć i podziwiać. Wszyscy się odsunęli kilka kroków od celi o patrzyli ciekawsko co chłopak wykombinuje. On tylko podszedł powoli do krat i obejrzał dokładnie zamek. Sprawdził też jak szczelnie są zamknięte kraty. Zwinnie coś poruszył w zamku, ale ich nie otworzył tylko poluźnił zamek. Następnie tylko lekko uderzył w kraty łokciem, a te się otworzyły. Wandale patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, a on się tylko uśmiechnął i popatrzył na nich. To niesamowite! Nikt tak nie potrafi!- powiedział po chwili osłupienia Ja tak potrafię- odpowiedział wciąż się uśmiechając Widzę, że trzeba polepszyć i kraty i straże. Po co? Ja i tak ucieknę. Jeszcze zobaczymy. Pyskacz zwiąż go. Kowal szybko unieruchomił ręce chłopaka i związał je mocno liną. Zawiązał mu także oczy, że nic nie widział. Grupka młodych wikingów już dawno rozeszła się w swoje strony. Stoick i Pyskacz prowadzili Czkawkę w stronę twierdzy. Każdy mieszkaniec wioski złowrogo spoglądał na czternastolatka. Gdy już wchodzili po schodach prowadzących do wielkiej hali chłopak jednym zwinnym ruchem wyrwał się z uścisku Pyskacza i rozwiązał szybko liny na rękach i zdjął sobie przepaskę z oczu i zaczął biec przez wioskę rozglądając się za areną. Pyskacz i Stoick zaczęli biec za nim. Krzyczeli też żeby inni wikingowie im pomogli, ale Czkawka zwinnie ich unikał. Nagle zauważył arenę. Przyspieszył, a po kilku sekundach była na arenie. Zamknął za sobą bramę i otworzył wszystkie klatki. Wyleciały z nich smoki, które szybko uspokoił. W ostatniej leżał związany Szczerbatek. Chłopak podbiegł do niego, rozwiązał go i wsiadł na jego grzbiet. W tym samym momencie na arenę wbiegli Wandale z bronią w rękach. Wielu wikingów otoczyło ją i chciało zaatakować Czkawkę od tyłu, a ten tylko dał odpowiedni znak smokowi, a on strzelił w kraty nad nimi i wylecieli. Stoick zdołał jeszcze tylko krzyknąć w jego stronę. To jeszcze nie koniec!- krzyczał wymachując pięścią, a chłopak zawrócił smoka i unosił się w powietrzu nad głowami Wandali Wiem! Ja tylko chciałem z Wami porozmawiać, a wy mnie więzicie! Co ja Wam zrobiłem?! To zejdź tu do nas! Jutro tu wrócę! Ale ma być bez takich akcji jak dziś! Po skończonej rozmowie poleciał na Smoczą Wyspę. Postanowił, że tam spędzi noc. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł jaskinię, w której zmieści się on i jego smok. Zebrał kilka patyków i ułożył w stosik. Szczerbatek podpalił ognisko i poszedł spać. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w ognisko. Chciał sobie porysować, ale zauważył, że zabrali mu także i ją. Lekko zasmucony poszedł w ślady swojego przyjaciela. Rozdział 10; Szczerze? To niewiele pamiętam.' ' Gdy tylko słońce pojawiło się na niebie Czkawka już był na nogach. Wstał, wyszedł z jaskini i poszedł na krótki spacer na plaży. Gdy wrócił okazało się, że Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi. Chłopak wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia i musi obudzić smoka, bo przecież dziś ma porozmawiać z wodzem Wyspy Berk. Sam jeszcze nie wie jak to zrobi. Podszedł powoli do smoka i uklęknął przy nim. Hej, śpiochu wstawaj-mówił szturchając smoka- Musimy lecieć na Berk. Pamiętasz? – smok otworzył zaspane oczy i leniwie wstał- Później się wyśpisz. Obiecuję. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i wzbili się w powietrze. Było dosyć wcześnie, ale nie zwracali na to dużej uwagi. Na horyzoncie było już widać zarys wyspy. Czkawka się trochę denerwował, bo nie wiedział jak to wszystko się potoczy. Miał też nadzieję, że odzyska wszystkie swoje przedmioty, które mu zabrano. Z każdą minutą Berk było bardziej wyraźne i większe. Kiedy byli już blisko Czkawka zauważył, że na głównym placu zebrało się sporo ludzi. Trochę zestresowany szybował w stronę zebranych mieszkańców i wodza. Chwilę potem wylądował przed wodzem, kowalem i niewielką grupką młodzieży, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Zszedł ze smoka, ale nie podszedł do nikogo. Spoglądał na ludzi wokół zebranych. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Stoicku. Czyli jednak przyleciałeś. Tak. A po co tu tyle ludzi? Boisz się, że znowu Wam ucieknę?- powiedział z drwiną Nie, ale jak to mieszkańcy Berk, wszyscy są ciekawi co się stanie. Miło mi, ale wolę rozmawiać na osobności. Nie przepadam za grupowymi konferencjami. A co Ci się stało w ramię?- wskazał na rozprutą bluzkę chłopaka na prawym ramieniu To? To jest od Was zanim strzeliliście we mnie siecią. Ktoś z Was strzelił z kuszy i mnie trafił. Przykro mi. To może pójdziemy do mnie i tam porozmawiamy? – za wszelką cenę chciał namówić chłopaka na rozmowę- Na spokojnie, oczywiście. Dobrze.- poklepał teraz smoka po szyi – Choć Mordko. Ale bez smoka! Albo ze smokiem, albo wcale. No dobrze. Chodźmy. I ruszyli w stronę domu wodza. Wszyscy mieszkańcy się rozeszli oprócz grupki przyjaciół, która się przyglądała Czkawce. Astrid nie skupiła się na niczym innym jak na dużych i zielonych oczach chłopaka. Śledzik podziwiał smoka, Sączysmark patrzył z niedowierzaniem na niego, a Mieczyk i Szpadka nic nie rozumieli i tylko patrzyli. Czkawka szedł za Stoickiem, a obok chłopaka szedł Szczerbtek. Czkawka zauważył już dom wodza. Weszli do niego, a z kuchni wyszła szczupła kobieta z zielonymi oczami i długimi brązowymi włosami. Na widok smoka odskoczyła do tyłu. Stoick szybko ją uspokoił i usiadł do stołu. Ruchem ręki wskazał na miejsce naprzeciwko niego, a Czkawka na nim usiadł. Przy stole położył się Szczerbatek. Val, przynieś coś do picia.- kobieta po chwili przyniosła tacę ze szklankami i dzbankiem czerwonego soku- Chcesz? Nie, podziękuje. Jak chcesz, jest bardzo pyszny.- wziął łyk soku i odłożył szklankę na stół- Przechodząc do sedna. Po co chciałeś z nami porozmawiać? Jak tu byłem z przyjaciółmi to zauważyłem, że walczycie z Dagurem. Postanowiliśmy Wam pomóc, bo my próbujemy przekonywać wyspy do pokoju ze smokami. Jak na razie się udawało, nie licząc Łupierzców, ale to już przeszłość. Przyleciałem tu by Was do tego przekonać. Mówiłem to mojemu ojcu, że znów tu przylecę, ale on mi nie pozwolił. Wymknąłem się i przyleciałem tu. Chcę się dowiedzieć co zaszło miedzy naszymi wyspami. A jaka to wyspa ?- powiedziała siadając obok męża Wyspa Harm. Jej wodzem jest mój ojciec, Karl. Twój ojciec? W ogóle nie jesteście podobni. Nie wiedziałem też, że ma syna. Bo to tak naprawdę nie jest mój biologiczny ojciec. Kiedy miałem osiem lat latając na Szczerbatku – wskazał na śpiącego smoka- zobaczyłem tą wyspę… ~*~ Był wieczór więc Szczerbatek nie był bardzo widoczny. Chłopiec zaczął rozglądać się po wiosce za kuźnią, bo na smoku nie lata się za wygodnie na oklep. Na jego szczęście nie było już dużo ludzi w wiosce. Szybko znalazł kuźnie. Upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi i zaczął w niej szukać odpowiedniego materiału. Nagle z magazynu wyszedł mężczyzna. Chciał uciec, ale on złapał chłopca za koszulkę i podniósł w górę. Nie znam Cię mały. Co tu robisz? Nie twoja sprawa!- próbował się wyrwać Ejejej! Nie tak prędko! Pójdziemy do wodza. Nie! Proszę! Nie! To chociaż powiedz jak się nazywasz i pogadamy na spokojnie. Ja nazywam się Skrzypek i jestem kowalem tej wyspy. Ja jestem Czkawka. Miło mi.- odstawił go na ziemię i podał rękę na gest przywitania- Ale wiesz, że i tak muszę Cię zabrać do wodza? No dobrze. Nic mi nie zrobi? Nie, to dobry człowiek. A powiedz, jak się tu dostałeś? A nikomu nie powiesz? Obiecuję! To chodź- pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia – To jest Sczerbatek! Szczerbatku to jest Skrzypek! Nie wierzę! Przecież to smok, a do tego Nocna Furia! Nie krzycz tak! On jest miły, nic nikomu nie zrobi. No dobrze. Chodź idziemy do wodza. Szli dłuższą chwilę, bo kuźnia stoi na jednym końcu wioski, a dom wodza jest na drugim. Byli już nie daleko. Po drodze rozmawiali o tym jak Czkawka poznał Szczerbatka, a Skrzypek o swoich historiach z życia, na przykład o swojej przyjaźni z Karle, wodzem wyspy lub o różnych świętach na tej wyspie. Byli już przed domem Karla. Czkawka kazał Szczerbatkowi na razie się schować w pobliskich krzakach. Nie masz się czego bać. To porządny człowiek- zapukał do drzwi, a otworzyła je Lilia, żona wodza Skrzypek! Co Cię sprowadza do nas o tak późnej porze? Jest Karl chcę z nim porozmawiać. A w jakiej sprawie? W sprawie Czkawki. Czkawki? A kto to? – wtedy mężczyzna odsłonił chłopca stojącego za jego plecami- Na Odyna! Wchodźcie szybko do środka! Zmarzniecie mi tu jeszcze!- wzięła chłopca za rękę i posadziła na krześle przy stole- Jesteś może głodny? Troszeczkę- uśmiechnął się do kobiety Zaraz przyszykuję Ci jakieś kanapki, co ty na to? –Czkawka tylko przytaknął- Skrzypek idź po Karla. Jest w pokoju. Dobra, dobra.-wszedł do pokoju na parterze, a tam zobaczył Karla przy biurku, podszedł do niego- Karl jest sprawa. Jaka? Co się stało? Chodź to się dowiesz.-wyszki z pokoju, a tam zobaczyli Lilię i chłopca jedzącego kanapki Lilia? Kto to? To jest Czkawka. Czkawka to mój mąż Karl. Dobry wieczór- powiedział kończąc jeść ostatnią kanapkę Dobry wieczór, a co Cię tu sprowadza?- zapytał siadając naprzeciwko chłopca Błąkał się po wiosce więc go tu przyprowadziłem-odpowiedział za Czkawkę Wiesz co? Jest trochę późno. Masz gdzie spać? –Czkawka pokręcił przecząco głową- Dobrze to dziś przenocujesz u nas. Jutro pomyślimy co dalej. Lilia zaprowadź go do pokoju. A co z moim przyjacielem? A kto jest tym przyjacielem? Za nim powiem to obiecacie, że nie zrobicie mu krzywdy? Na pewno ! Szczerbatek chodź do nas!- krzyknął, a przez okno wskoczył czarny smok- Spokojnie nie zrobi wam krzywdy.-zapewniał Niesamowite! Dobrze, porozmawiamy jutro i mam nadzieję, że ten smok nie narozrabia. Dopilnuję tego! Lilia zaprowadziło chłopca i jego przyjaciela do pokoju na piętrze. Tam pokazała na dość spore łóżko. Szczerbatek natychmiast usadowił się w kącie pokoju i zasnął. Czkawka zdjął bury i też położył się spać. Lilia zeszła na dół do męża i też poszła spać. Karl jeszcze pożegnał się ze Skrzypkiem i też poszedł spać. Jak myślisz, skąd się tu znalazł? –zapytał leżąc obok żony Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Jutro rano porozmawiamy na spokojnie-odpowiedziała- Ja jestem bardziej ciekawa jak udało mu się wytresować Nocną Furie. Też prawda. Dobranoc. Dobranoc. I małżeństwo poszło spać. Czkawka też szybko zasnął, tak jak Szczerbatek. Chłopiec spał spokojnie. Rano obudził się wraz z pierwszymi promykami słońca. Zszedł na dół gdzie przy stole siedziała już Lilia i Karl. Czkawka usiadł obok nich i zaczął jeść kanapki z tuńczykiem popijając herbatą. Smakowało? Tak, ja zawsze z resztą- uśmiechnął się do żony Nie Ciebie pytałam tylko Czkawkę. Bardzo! Gdzie pani nauczyła się tak gotować? Sama nie wiem. Lata praktyki- wszyscy się zaśmiali, a z góry zszedł smok Szczerbatek!- smok podbiegł do niego- Czy Szczerbatek może dostać kilka ryb? Oczywiście, zaraz mu coś przyniosę-poszła do kuchni i po chwili wróciła z trzema łososiami, rzuciła je smokowi Dziękuję-posłał jej szeroki uśmiech Nie ma za co. Proś o co chcesz! A mogę tu zamieszkać? Nie mam domu, bo od zawsze mieszkałem w jaskini ze Szczerbatkiem i Sami- posmutniał, Lilia spojrzała na Karla i przytaknęli sobie Jak chcesz możesz z nami zamieszkać. A kim jest Sami? To jest mama Szczerbatka! Jest naprawdę bardzo miła! Lilia wiesz już co masz robić. Ja muszę iść sprawdzić co w wiosce-powiedziawszy to wyszedł z domu To co? Witam Cię w Twoim nowym domu Czkawka-uśmiechnęła się szeroko Dziękuję!- przytulił kobietę, która odwzajemniła uścisk- A mam jeszcze parę pytań. Jakie? Możesz pytać o co chcesz-powiedziała odkładając chłopca na krześle, a on tylko usiadł naprzeciwko niej Mogę skorzystać z kuźni, bo chcę zrobić siodło dla Szczerbatka, a później chciałbym polecieć po Sami. Dobrze, coś jeszcze? A mogę do Was mówić mamo i tato?- zapytał nieśmiało Pod warunkiem, że ja mogę do Ciebie mówić synku. Dobrze? Tak!- wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Lili i ją przytulił Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę i poszli do kuźni tam Czkawka zabrał ze sobą Szczerbatka. Wszystko zmierzył. Znalazł lekki i wytrzymały materiał. Na początku znalazł jeszcze jakiś duży kawałek papieru, a ze swojej torby wyjął wszystkie przedmioty do rysowania. Narysował wszystko dokładnie, a Lilia siedząc obok i przyglądając się synowi nie mogła uwierzyć, że ma taki talent. Skończony projekt zaczął realizować. Wszystko wyciął i pozszywał. Na koniec sprawdził czy wszystko pasuje. Leżało na Szczerbatku jak ulał. Był zadowolony ze swojego projektu. Następnego dnia postanowił polecieć po Sami. Wieczorem gdy do domu wrócił Karl, a Czkawka już spał Lilia wytłumaczyła mężowi, że właśnie dziś został ojcem Czkawki. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, bo zawsze chciał mieć dzieci. Nowa szczęśliwa rodzina zapadła w sen. ~*~ Tak mniej więcej wyglądał mój pierwszy dzień na Wyspie Harm-uśmiechnął się Niesamowite. A co działo się przed znalezieniem tej wyspy? Przez około pięć lat byłem na Wyspie Śmierci. Jest tam mnóstwo Nocnych Furii, ale dawno tam nie byłem więc możliwe, że coś się zmieniło. A zanim byłeś na Wyspie Śmierci? Szczerze? To niewiele pamiętam. Pamiętam tylko dzień porwania. Chyba to było porwanie- wzruszył ramionami Porwanie? A co się zdarzyło. Pamiętam, że jakaś kobieta wyszła z pokoju, nie pamiętam jak wyglądała, a ja w nim zostałem. Nagle był wielki huk. Upadłem na ziemię i spojrzałem w stronę okna, którego już nie było – zaśmiał się pod nosem- Podszedł do mnie smok i chwycił za ramiona. Wyleciał z domu i leciałem tak kilka godzin aż zasnąłem na jego grzbiecie, bo mnie na niego wrzucił. To tyle z tego dnia. Dzień później mama Szczerbatka przyniosła mi moją torbę. Torbę?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem- Taką beżową? Taak, a co?- pytał nie ukrywając zdziwienia Nie, nie już nic. Dobrze. Ja już się będę zbierał. Jutro jeszcze tu przylecę. Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Szczerbatek, który już nie spał poszedł za swoim właścicielem. Chłopak szybko wsiadł na smoka i wzbił się w powietrze. Znów poleciał do tej samej jaskini na Smoczej Wyspie. Było po południe. Czkawka zrobił się trochę głodny więc ze Szczerbatkiem złowili kilka ryb i zjedli. Czkawka oczywiście swoją upiekł na ognisku. Po kolacji chłopak poszedł na spacer. Nim się obejrzał było już ciemno. Poszedł do swojego tymczasowego domku gdzie spał już jego smok. Chłopak oparł się o przyjaciela i szybko zasnął. Rozdział 11; Przepraszam, ale na mnie chyba już czas. Promienie słońca, które właśnie wstało oświetlało twarz młodego jeźdźca. Wstał niechętnie i się przeciągnął. Szturchnął lekko nogą smoka, a ten coś zamruczał i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Czkawka już miał pomysł jak obudzić swojego przyjaciela. Pobiegł szybko do jeziorka. Złapał malutkiego węgorza, zawiązał na lianie i na patyku i wrócił do jaskini. Po cichu szedł w stronę smoka. Szczerbatek, mam śniadanko- powiedział cicho, a następnie zachichotał, a smok na niego spojrzał leniwie. Jak zobaczył węgorza natychmiast wstał i wybiegł z jaskini- Wiedziałem, że to na Ciebie zadziała!- zaczął się śmiać Smok wykorzystał jego chwilę nieuwagi i skoczył na niego. Chłopak się przewrócił i już miał całą twarz w ślinie smoka. Szybko pobiegł do jeziorka, umył twarz i wrócił do Szczerbatka. Wsiadł na jego grzbiet i wzbili się w powietrze. Po kilkunastu minutach było już widać Berk. Im bliżej byli tym więcej ludzi się zbierało na głównym placu, znowu. Wylądowali przed wodzem. Po co znów to zbiegowisko? Tak jakoś się zebrali. Zawsze tak jest jak mamy gości- uśmiechnął się, a Czkawka niepewnie odwzajemił uśmiech To dokończymy naszą wczorajszą rozmowę? Jasne, zapraszam. A wy- mówił do mieszkańców- wracać do swoich zajęć. Pyskacz ty dziś poprowadzisz smocze szkolenie. Dobrze, ale jesteś pewien?- spojrzał na Czkawkę Racja. To może zrób biwak z dzieciakami. Na pewno się ucieszą. Dobra. Coś wymyślę- poszedł w stronę areny Chodźmy już, bo nie mam całego dnia-powiedział zirytowany –ruszyli do jego domu, po chwili usiedli przy stole To o czym dzisiaj chciałeś porozmawiać? Chcę się w końcu dowiedzieć co zaszło między naszymi wyspami. Dobrze. Wiec, mój ojciec popłynął kiedyś na Wyspę Harm zawrzeć pokój. Płynął kilka dni aż dotarł. Przywitali go nie za bardzo gościnnie, ale nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Zapewniał, że jest tu w sprawach pokojowych, ale nic to nie dało. Mój ojciec szybko wypłynął. Gdy wrócił postanowił małą zemstę na waszej wyspie. Tak zaczął się nasz spór, który trwa do dziś. Od dziesięciu lat ich nie widziałem. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Czyli to wszystko zapoczątkował ojciec Karla, tak? Niestety tak, ale ja do Ciebie nic nie mam. Tylko do Twojego ojca. Nie jesteś jego biologicznym synem. No nie. Ale go tak traktuję, ale ostatnio się między nami nie układa. Mniejsza o to. A smoki? Proszę? A smoki? Dlaczego z nimi walczycie? Bo zabierają nam żywność! Zwierzęta i rujnują całą wioskę! A jak udowodnię Wam, że to dobre, inteligentne i kochające stworzenia? Nie będzie to łatwe. Wikingowie zawsze trzymają się swojego. Oj przesadzasz! Mogą też Wam pomóc w budowaniu lub łowieniu. Na Harm mamy z nimi pokój i wszystko jest o wiele łatwiejsze. Niech Ci będzie, ale zobaczysz, że nie będzie Ci tak łatwo przekonać mieszkańców- mówił stanowczym głosem Ja i tak spróbuję! W przekonywaniu jestem akurat dobry- uśmiechnął się, a wódz odwzajemnił uśmiech To chodźmy! Wyszli z domu, a za nimi Szczerbatek. Wszyscy się na nich patrzyli. Ruszyli do twierdzy gdzie zwołali całą wioskę. Pojawili się wszyscy, co do jednego. Stoick stanął na wzniesieniu, a obok niego Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Stoick powiedział wszystkim o zamiarach Czkawki. Nie byli na początku przekonani, ale jak chłopak dokładniej wszystko im wytłumaczył to zaczęło ich to interesować. Wyszli z twierdzy i ruszyli w stronę areny. Do środka wszedł wódz, Czkawka, Szczerbatek, Pyskacz, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka, a reszta czekała na zewnątrz i patrzyła co się zaraz wydarzy. Czkawka podszedł do jednej z klatek. Proszę Was, lepiej się odsuńcie, bo nie chcę żeby ktoś został ranny. Nie wiadomo jak ten smok zareaguje, a mi pomoże Szczerbatek- posłuchali się go i odsunęli się kilka kroków- Dobra, no to zaczynamy. Otworzył klatkę, a z niej wyleciał Gronkiel. Smok natychmiastowo rzucił się na Czkawkę, który szybko zrobił unik. Chłopak sięgnął z ziemi kilka kamyków i pokazał Gronkielowi, a ten podleciał do niego i usiadł naprzeciwko. Czkawka rzucił mu kilka, a później pogłaskał. Smok zaczął się łasić. Widzicie? To nie jest takie trudne- zwrócił się do zaskoczonych wikingów- Jakie jeszcze macie tu smoki? Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Straszliwiec Straszliwy i Koszmar Ponocnik- odpowiedział kowal Dobra, ale najtrudniej może pójść z Ponocnikiem. Dlaczego? Są to smoki, które się prawie w ogóle nie słuchają, strasznie trudno zyskać ich zaufanie. Z tym może być ciężko skoro zawsze z nim walczyliście. Na szczęście mam swoją tajną broń- zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni spodni- Smoczymiętka! Somoczeco? Smoczymiętka. To taka roślina, której żaden smok się nie oprze. Wracając do tresury- powiedział- Postanowiłem, że wytresuję Wam te tutaj i kilka innych do pomocy, a dalej na pewno sobie poradzicie- uśmiechnął się A komy chcesz dać te smoki? Im –wskazał na czternastolatków- Już nawet wybrałem kto jakiego będzie miał smoka. I co? Jeszcze pewnie będziemy na nich latać? A co myślałaś? Więc tak: Śledzik i Gronkiel, bliźniaki i Zębiróg, Sączysmark i Ponocnik, Astrid i Zębacz. Co wy na to? A dlaczego akurat tak wybrałeś?- spytała i położyła ręce na biodrach Bo do nich pasujecie. Dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Czas na tresowanie! Czkawka każdemu tłumaczył wszystko dokładnie. Co mają zrobić i jak. Astrid poszło najlepiej, a najwięcej problemu było z Sączysmarkiem. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że wszystko będzie już dobrze usłyszeli róg zwiastujący przybycie wroga. Wszyscy wybiegli z areny ze smokami na główny plac. Dało się zauważyć pięć kształtów, które szybko zbliżały się do Berk. Czkawka już wiedział kto to, a Wandale ustawili się w pozycji bojowej. Nie, nie! Spokojnie to moi przyjaciele! –uspokajał tłum Na pewno? Tak na pewno- jego przyjaciel chwilę później wylądowali na placu i zeszli ze smoków- A Was co tu sprowadza? Mówiłem Wam, że sobie poradzę. Tak wiemy, ale Twój ojciec nie jest w najlepszym humorze i kazał nam Cię poszukać. Gdybyś tylko widział jego minę jak się dowiedział, że uciekłeś! Ha, to było coś-zaśmiał się Tom to nie było śmieszne. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na Ciebie tak zły! Coś ty narobił, Czkawka? To co robię od kilku lat. Przekonuję ludzi do smoków- w tym momencie podbiegłą do niego Melodi Na Odyna! Czkawka kto Ci to zrobił?-pokazała na ramię przyjaciela To nic takiego- machnął ręką To oni prawda? Nie, to nie byli oni! Nic mi nie zrobili- kłamał- Lećcie do domu. Ja jeszcze nie wracam.-powiedział zły To ja też nie wracam! Nie chcę widzieć miny Twojego taty jak nas zobaczy bez Ciebie! Nie! Nikt tu nie zostaje! Tylko ja! Jasne? Nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwów- krzyczał Czkawka, uspokój się trochę. To nic nie da. Jak musisz wrócić do domu to wróć- próbował uspokoić chłopaka, ale na marne Nie! Mam już dość jego rozkazów na jakiś czas! Przyleciałem nie tylko dlatego, że chciałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego mamy spór między sobą, chciałem też odpocząć od niego i tych jego rozkazów! Mieszkam z nim już sześć lat! Czasami żałuję, że w ogóle przyleciałem na Harm- ostatnie zdanie powiedział cicho Czkawka, dlaczego tak mówisz? A my? Gdybyś nie przyleciał na Harm to nie mielibyśmy takiego wspaniałego przyjaciela jak ty! Proszę Cię nie mów tak- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach Lećcie do domu. Nie chcę teraz Was widzieć- powiedział cicho i trochę spokojniej Co? To co słyszałaś. Macie lecieć do domu. Ja nie wrócę tak szybko, nie mam na razie ochoty, chcę odpocząć. Przepraszam, ale na mnie już chyba czas- powiedział to i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Poleciał w stronę lasu Nigdy go takiego nie widziałam. Ja też. To nam chłopak pękł. On tak szybko się nie poddaje. Na pewno nie wróci prędko do domu. I co teraz? Nie możemy tu zostać, ale też nie chcę wracać. Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. Przyjaciele Czkawki wsiedli na swoje smoki i odlecieli w stronę rodzinnej wyspy. Czkawka nie leciał długo. Poleciał nad klif, usiadł na krawędzi i spuścił nogi. Patrzył w zachód słońca ogrzewający jego policzki. Za nim wylegiwał się Szczerbatek. Chłopak sam wiedział, że źle robi, ale wiedział też, że nie zostawi teraz wikingów ze smokami, bo dopiero je im wytresował. Nowo wytresowane smoki są nieprzewidywalne, nigdy nie wiadomo co mogą zrobić. Dlatego czkawka postanowił zostać tu jeszcze kilka dni. Po jakieś godzinie wrócił do wioski. Poleciał do domu wodza. Zapukał do drzwi, otworzyłą je Valka. Dobry wieczór- uśmiechnął się Dobry wieczór Czkawka. Czemu zawdzięczam Ci tą wizytę? Może pani słyszała, może nie, ale ja na razie nie wracam do domu. Więc chciałem się zapytać gdzie mogę przenocować te kilka dni? My mamy wolny pokój na piętrze. Choć, wejdź do środka, chłodno się już robi. Dziękuje. To gdzie jest ten pokój? Na górę po schodach i w prawo- wskazała na piętro Dziękuję-chciał już iść, ale coś mu się przypomniało- Aha! Czy Szczerbatek też może spać ze mną na górze? Tak, oczywiście. Na pewno się tam zmieścicie. Czkawka wszedł na górę do dość dużego pokoju, a za nim Szczerbatek. Smok ułożył się w kącie pokoju, a chłopak od razu położył się do łóżka. Było bardzo wygodne więc zasnął szybko, ale za nim to zrobił rozmyślał jeszcze chwilę nad jutrzejszym dniem. Przecież musi jeszcze oswoić kilka smoków i pokazać projekty paśników i stajni wygodnych dla smoków, zawsze zabiera je w torbę jak leci na dłuższą podróż. Uświadomił sobie jeszcze, że nie oddali mu jeszcze torby, miecza i hełmu. Jutro to wszystko odbierze. Zasnął zadowolony ze swojej dzisiejszej pracy. Rozdział 12; Pierwszą lekcję czas zacząć.'' '' Czkawka spał nie spał twardo, bo jeszcze kilka godzin temu wymkną się z domu i pobiegł do kuźni. Po chwili obudził go Szczerbatek, zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Chłopak odepchnął smoka i pobiegł do łazienki. Zmył szybko ślinę smoka, a nie było to łatwe. Wrócił do tymczasowego pokoju po smoka i szedł na dół. Przy stole siedział Stoick z Valką. Jedli śniadanie. Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się, a małżeństwo odwzajemniło uśmiech Dzień dobry. Jesteś głodny? Tak, trochę. Tylko najpierw nakarmię Szczerbatka. Gdzie mogę dostać jakieś ryby? Zjedz śniadanie, a ja Ci je zaraz przyniosę. Widzę, że trzeba będzie trochę ich przynieść- zaśmiał się Dziękuję- usiadł do stołu i zabrał się za jedzenie kanapek- Bardzo dobre robi pani kanapki. Oh, dziękuję. Mojemu synkowi też smakowały, a teraz gotuję tylko dla męża- spojrzała na Stoicka wychodzącego właśnie z domu A co się stało, że go tu nie ma?- zapytał, a Valka lekko posmutniała, nie chciała mówić Czkawce prawdy. Nie chciała wspominać tamtego dnia Został pożarty przez smoki- skłamała Przepraszam, nie powinienem pytać. Nic się nie stało. Przecież nie wiedziałeś- uśmiechnęła się do niego, nagle do domu wszedł Stoick trzymając w rękach wielki kosz ryb- Stoick! Więcej nie było? –zaśmiała się To był największy kosz jaki znalazłem! Taki na pewno mu wystarczy. Prawda Mordko?- podrapał smoka za uszami- Dziękuję. Nie ma za co. Musisz mieć na dzisiaj siły. Siły? A na co?- zapytał zdziwiony Jak to na co? Na trening! Dziś musisz pokazać naszym nowym jeźdźcom jak mają się obchodzić ze smokami. Przynajmniej ich na początku-powiedział, a po chwili dodał- Podobno zostajesz u nas na kilka dni. Tak zostaję, a co do treningu to pokażę im kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Cieszę się. Ja idę teraz sprawdzić co w wiosce i w południe widzimy się na arenie. Dobra. Dziękuję za pyszne śniadanie, ale teraz idę chwilę polatać. Do zobaczenia! Proszę bardzo- uśmiechnęła się, a Stoick i Czkawka wyszli z domu. Za Czkawką wyszedł szczerbatek. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i wzbił się w powietrze. Latał dość długo wykonując najróżniejsze sztuczki. Zaraz zaczną się zajęcia. Czkawka ruszył w stronę areny. Po wylądowaniu szybko wszedł do środka. Usiadł na ławce, a przy jego nogach położył się Szczerbatek. Po krótkiej chwili wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Sączysmark się spóźnił. Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem żeby spóźnić się na pierwsze zajęcia?- zapytał zirytowany Sączysmarkiem!- krzyknął zadowolony ze swojej wypowiedzi O Thorze..-szepnął do siebie- Wracając do lekcji, czy ktoś wie gdzie jest Stoick i Pyskacz? Kazali mi przekazać, że się trochę spóźnią. Dobra, zaczniemy bez nich''.'' Nagle na arenę wszedł Stoick i Pyskacz. Usiedli na ławce i obserwowali z ciekawością zajęcia. Czkawka wraz ze swoimi nowymi kolegami poszli po siodła, które robił w nocy. Osiodłali smoki i polecieli na swój pierwszy lot. Nie szło im najgorzej, ale Czkawka miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Pokazywał co chwilę nowsze sztuczki. Oni próbowali je powtarzać. Lekcja trwała kilka godzin. Skończyli i wrócili do domów. Czkawka wrócił do domu wodza. Poszedł do pokoju na górze i rozłożył na ziemi swoją mapę. Mapy akurat nie zabrali. Zaczął poprawiać wszystkie kontury wysp i dorysował Berk. Do pokoju wszedł Stoick. Niesamowite. Sam ją zrobiłeś? Tak. Trochę zajęło mi to czasu, ale się opłacało - uśmiechnął się Podziwiam Cię chłopcze- powiedział i dodał po chwili- Chciałem Ci oddać Twoje rzeczy i przyniosłem też nową koszulkę. W rozdartej trochę nie wypada chodzić. No nie. Dziękuję- uśmiechnął się Mam pytanie do Ciebie. Jakie? Powiedz mi, jak masz na imię? Mam bardzo śmieszne imię- powiedział- Czkawka. Proszę? Czkawka, to moje imię. Mój syn też miał takie imię, ale nie wracam do tamtych czasów. Wiesz co? Ja już chyba pójdę się położyć. Szkolenie nowych jeźdźców to nie jest łatwa robota, a zwłaszcza jeśli przez większość czasu trzeba uciszać bliźniaki- zaśmiał się Stoick wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do swojej sypialni. Czkawka schował swoją mapę, zdjął starą koszulkę i przymierzył nową. Leżała jak ulał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i poszedł spać. Szczerbatek już dawno spał w kącie pokoju. Rano Czkawke obudziły promienie słońca padające na jego twarz. Usiadł na łóżku, przeciągnął się i leniwie zszedł na dół. Valka jadła śniadanie, a Stoicka już nie było w domu. Kobieta gdy zobaczyła chłopaka uśmiechnęła się. Dzień dobry- powiedział zaspanym głosem Dzień dobry. Chyba ktoś się tu nie wyspał? Może troszkę- uśmiechnął się krzywo- Idę po jakieś ryby dla Mordki. Nie trzeba!- zatrzymała chłopaka- Leżą w kuchni. Siadaj, zjedz śniadanie. Dziękuję, ale ja naprawdę sam umiem poradzić sobie z koszem ryb-powiedział Wiem, że na pewno dał byś radę, ale my chcemy Ci pomóc. W końcu jesteś naszym gościem. Wspólnie zjedli śniadanie rozmawiając przy tym. Po skończonym posiłku Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem udali się na lot. Smok też już zjadł swoje śniadanie. W powietrzu wykonywali najróżniejsze sztuczki. Po godzinie wrócili do domu. Czkawka poszedł do pokoju i zaczął rysować w notatniku krajobrazy z Berk. Swój hełm i miecz schował pod łóżko, tak samo jak torbę. Jak skończył rysować odłożył zeszyt i poszedł na spacer ze swoim smokiem. Dołączyli do niego jeźdźcy. <Śledzik> Cześć Czkawka!- powiedział wesoły Hej wszystkim. Coś się stało, że przyszliście wszyscy na raz? Nie, chcieliśmy tylko zapytać czy nie polecisz z nami na biwak. A kiedy będzie?- zapytał Za tydzień. To co, zgadzasz się?- zapytała z nadzieją Przykro mi, ale nie. Ze smokami już sobie świetnie radzicie mimo, że macie je tylko dwa dni. Nie możesz wylecieć później? Nie, nie mogę. Prędzej czy później i tak muszę tam wrócić. Jeszcze kiedyś tu przylecę. Obiecuję- uśmiechnął się tak jak wszyscy Cała paczka rozeszła się do domów. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę spacerował i wrócił do domu wodza. Jak wszedł do domu od razu udał się do pokoju. Postanowił wszystko przemyśleć czy nie zostać już tutaj na zawsze. Jednak coś kazało mu wracać. Stwierdził, że wróci do swojego domu na Harm. Jego ojciec na pewno zrobi mu kazanie, ale na pewno też za nim tęskni, a o jego mamie lepiej nie myśleć. Siedzi pewnie całe dnie w domu i nigdzie nie wychodzi, tylko czeka aż jej syn wróci. Zszedł na dół na kolację. Zjadł szybko i znów był na górze w pokoju. Szczerbatek mimo jeszcze wczesnej pory drzemał sobie w kącie. Czkakwa jeszcze patrzył na zachodzące słońce,a następnie udał się do łazienki odświeżyć. Czysty i zadowolony ze swoich kolegów poszedł spać. Następnego dnia chciał już opuścić Berk. Będzie mu ich wszystkich brakować. Zasnął. Rozdział 13; Jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. JWSTEŚCIE WSPANIALI! 250 KOMENTARZY W MIESIĄC <3 DEDYK DLA '''Szczerbek1234 '''ZA 250 KOMENTARZ <3 Rano obudził się później niż zwykle. Zdziwił się, że Szczerbatek go nie obudził. Usiadła na łóżku i chwilę się rozglądał po pokoju. Nie było w nim smoka. Wstał z łóżka przeciągnął się i zszedł na dół. Był pewien, że zastanie tam Valkę, ale jej też nie było. Na stole leżało kilka kanapek, a obok nich kartka z napisem „''Zjedz kanapki. Będziemy w twierdzy. Przyjdź do nas”. Chłopaka zdziwiła trochę ta wiadomość, ale zjadł kilka kanapek i wyszedł z domu. Ruszył w stronę twierdzy rozglądając się po wiosce. Nie było chyba nikogo. Cisza i spokój. Był już przy wejściu i usłyszał ciche szmery. Wszedł do środka i wszyscy jak na komendę ucichli. Każdy teraz patrzył się na Czkawke, bez wyjątku. Chłopak ruszył niepewnie w stronę wodza. Gdy doszedł do niego i jego żony, która stała obok spojrzał na nich pytającym wzrokiem. Oni się tylko uśmiechnęli. Co tym razem? Urządzamy przyjęcie- powiedział szczęśliwy A dowiem się z jakiej to okazji? Bo nie za bardzo rozumiem. Jest to przyjęcie z okazji pokoju ze smokami. Jest to też przyjęcie specjalnie na Twoją cześć! Moją?-zapytał ze zdziwieniem- Ja tylko zrobiłem to co musiałem. Jesteś tu niedługo, ale wiele dla nas zrobiłeś. Słyszeliśmy też, że wylatujesz i chcieliśmy Ci podziękować. Tak wylatuje nie długo. Szczerze to nawet dziś chciałem, ale chyba zrobię to jutro- uśmiechnął się- szkoda by było ominąć takie przyjęcie. Przyjęcie czas zacząć! Zabawa się rozpoczęła. Były i tańce i śpiewy. Nie obyło się bez picia i pełnych stołów jedzenia. Przyjęcie trwało cały dzień, wieczorem wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich domów. Czkawka nie chciał spać więc poszedł na spacer nad klif. Szczerbatek poszedł za nim. Chłopak usiadł na krawędzi klifu, a smok położył się za nim i zasnął. Czkawka zapatrzył się w wielki okrągły księżyc, który rozmazywał się w cichym i spokojnym morzu. Będzie mu brakować tych widoków, są tu wyjątkowe. Wydawało mu się, że Berk jest mu znajomą wyspą. Niewiedział tylko dlaczego. Na pewno jej nie zapomni i na pewno jeszcze tu wróci. Będzie mi brakować tych widoków – westchnął- Na Harm takich nie ma- nagle coś koło niego usiadło Czemu siedzisz tu sam? Jaki sam? Jest Szczerbatek- wskazał na śpiącego smoka Wiesz, nie powiedziałeś nam jak masz na imię. Jak mam do Ciebie mówić? Czkawka, po prostu Czkawka- uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny Dlaczego chcesz już odejść? – zapytała ze smutkiem Nie martw się. Jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. Przylecę tu na pewno. To jest takie wyjątkowe miejsce –spojrzał na księżyc, który był już co raz wyżej Ale kiedy przylecisz? Postaram się żeby przylatywać regularnie. Będę wysyłać Wam Straszliwce. Taka nasza poczta. No ja myślę. Kiedy chcesz wylecieć? Jutro nad ranem. Chciałbym być wieczorem w domu, ale wiem, że jak wrócę będę miał niezłe kazanie od taty- zaśmiał się Aż tak źle? Jak się dowiedział o mojej pierwszej wyprawie na Berk nie chciał mnie już więcej tu puścić. Nie posłuchałem go i następnego dnia tu przyleciałem- westchnął- I jak widziałaś wysłał nawet po mnie przyjaciół, a ja ich zawiodłem. Teraz się pewnie o mnie martwią, a moja mama odchodzi od zmysłów. Współczuję. Na pewno jest Ci z tym wszystkim ciężko. No trochę- spojrzał na dziewczynę, a ona go przytuliła Czkawka odwzajemnił uścisk. Gdy już przestali się przytulać siedzieli jeszcze na klifie kilka godzin. Astrid zasnęła nieświadomie wtulając się w chłopaka. Czkawka zasnął po chwili. Gdy rano się obudził dziewczyny już nie było. Postanowił pójść do domu wodza i się z nim pożegnać. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał do wioski. Wylądował przed domem, zszedł ze smoka i wszedł do budynku. Przy stole siedział Stoick z Valką. Małżeństwo spojrzało na chłopaka. Dzień dobry i do widzenia, chciałem powiedzieć- mówiła zamykając za sobą drzwi Dlaczego do widzenia? Bo ja już wylatuje. Przyszedłem się tylko pożegnać. Może chociaż coś zjesz? No dobrze –usiadł do stołu i zaczął jeść, a Szczerbatek dostał swój kosz ryb Zostań u nas jeszcze- powiedział z nadzieją Już jestem tu wystarczająco za długo. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzisz? Tak, oczywiście. Z największą przyjemnością- zjadł i wstał od stołu- Astrid Wam wszystko powie. Wyszedł z domu, a Szczerbatek za nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, rozejrzał się jeszcze po wiosce i wsiadła na grzbiet smoka. Wzbił się w powietrze. Nie spoglądając za siebie leciał prosto na swoją rodzinną wyspę. Leciał parę godzin. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a wyspy wciąż nie było widać. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, na szczęście Czkawka miał swój hełm. Kiedy niebo było już zupełnie czarne i rozświetlało je tysiąca gwiazd i wielki księżyc na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys wyspy. Jeszcze paru ludzi krzątało się po wiosce. Gdy był już blisko mieszkańcy zaczęli krzyczeć, a chwilę potem cała wioska zebrała się na głównym placu. Czkawka nie chciał się z nikim witać więc zignorował mieszkańców i nie wylądował na placu tylko przed swoim domem. Wszyscy ruszyli w jego stronę. On nie zważając na nikogo zsiadł ze smoka i wszedł z nim do swojego domu. Od razu udał się do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i położył się na łóżku. Każdy chciał się do niego dostać. Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój! – krzyczał ze swojego pokoju Czkawka, proszę Cię. Wpuść mnie- mówiła zza drzwi Nie! Chcę odpocząć od Was wszystkich! – nie dawał za wygraną Lilia już więcej nie prosiła syna by ją wpuścił. Wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu, Czkawka jest strasznie uparty. Chłopak leżał na swoim łóżku na plecach i zakrył twarz poduszką. Nie chciał nikogo teraz widzieć, chciał się odciąć od świata. Nieśmiałym krokiem do jego łóżka podszedł Szczerbatek chcąc pocieszyć przyjaciela. Czkawka usiał na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzał na smoka i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Chłopak podrapał Szczerbatka za uszami, a ten w odpowiedzi zamruczał. Czkawka znów położył się na łóżku, ale teraz zasnął. Rano obudził go Szczerbatek liżąc go w rękę. Cześć Mordo- pogłaskał smoka i wstał z łóżka, westchnął- No cóż, prędzej czy później i tak muszę tam zejść- wyszedł z pokoju i udał się na dół, przy stole siedzieli jego rodzice Chodź, siadaj. Na pewno jesteś głodny- wskazała na wolne miejsce przy stole Nie dziękuję, nie jestem- odparł Nie szkodzi i tak masz usiąść- powiedział stanowczym głosem- Musimy porozmawiać. Nie ma o czym. Ależ jest i to dużo. Na sam początek kilka pytań- zaczął Na które nie chce odpowiadać!- powiedział zły Czkawka, proszę, porozmawiaj z nami. Strasznie się o Ciebie martwiliśmy! Ale ja już nie jestem małym dzieckiem! Umiem sobie sam poradzić. Sam! Bez niczyjej pomocy! Wiemy, ale i tak chcemy porozmawiać. Dlaczego tam poleciałeś? Chciałem dowiedzieć się prawdy, o której nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć- powiedział zirytowany Zapewne się dowiedziałeś. Ale to nie zmienia faktu dlaczego byłeś tam tak długo. Co takiego tam robiłeś? To co na innych wyspach. Przekonywałem ich do smoków i udało mi się. Czyś ty oszalał? Nasz największy wróg umie teraz tresować smoki? Tak! I co z tego? To z tego, że może się rozpętać wojną! Którą wy zapoczątkowaliście!- krzyknął-Ja wychodzę. Chodź Szczerbatek- zwrócił się do smoka, który właśnie skończył swoje śniadanie Czkawka wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Każdy mieszkaniec patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale on nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. Szedł przed siebie, a u jego boku szedł Szczerbatek. Kierowali się w stronę klifu, Czkawka zawsze tam chodził gdy chciał pomyśleć. Gdy był na skraju lasu dogonili go jego przyjaciele. Czkawka!- przytuliła chłopaka, ale ten szybko wyrwał się z uścisku- Co się stało? Chłopie! Myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócisz! Zostawcie mnie samego. Ej, Czkawka. Co jest? Nic! Chcę być sam!- ruszył dalej w stronę klifu Szedł powoli, a Szczerbatek wciąż mu towarzyszył. Gdy dotarli na miejsce smok uciął sobie drzemkę, a Czkawka usiadł opierając się o kamień. Wpatrywał się w horyzont. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać teraz do wioski. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało. Zagwizdał, a chwil później przyleciał zielono-żółty Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Czkawka poprosił go by ten przyniósł mu jego torbę z jego pokoju. Smok wykonał polecenie i wrócił po dwóch minutach. Straszliwiec usiadł na ramieniu chłopaka. Czkawka wyjął z torby swój notes. Otworzył go i wydarł z niego jedną kartkę. Wziął swój ołówek i zaczął pisać. Później zwinął kartkę i przyczepił do nogi małego smoka. Na Berk, byle szybko. Smok zrozumiał polecenie i leciał w odpowiednią stronę ile sił w jego skrzydłach. Mały smoczek leciał cały dzień. Jak doleciał na główny plac od razu się położył. Podbiegła do niego Astrid. Wzięła list i pogłaskała smoka. Od razu ruszyła w stronę domu wodza. Gdy była pod drzwiami usłyszała kawałek rozmowy. Jesteś tego pewna? Tak, jak najbardziej. Widziałam jego znamię- mówiła poważnie i z podekscytowaniem Ale to nie jest możliwe. Przecież te smoki na pewno go pożarły. Najwidoczniej nie! –tłumaczył dalej- To on. Jestem tego pewna. To na pewno jest mój syn!- wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, do środka weszła Astrid- Dzień dobry, a co Cię tu sprowadza? Dzień dobry. Nie przeszkadzam? Nie, nie. Wejdź śmiało. Siadaj- wskazała na wolne miejsce przy stole- Co się stało? Właśnie przyleciał Straszliwiec z wiadomością- zaczęła niepewnie Od kogo?- spytał zaciekawiony Najprawdopodobniej od Czkawki. Mówił, ze będzie to nasza poczta. Jeszcze tego nie czytała- dziewczyna podała list Valce Co tam pisze, Val? Wiem, że dość szybko przysyłam list, ale coś mi kazało to napisać. Jak wróciłem do domu od razu zostałem zasypany pytaniami. Na nic nie odpowiadałem. Aż do następnego dnia. Pokłóciłem się z rodzicami, a zwłaszcza z tatą. Twierdzi, że jak wytresowałem Wam smoki rozpęta się wojna. Ja wiem, że to nieprawda, wy tacy nie jesteście. Przekonałem się o tym. Teraz siedzę na Harm na klifie i myślę, dlaczego w ogóle tu przyleciałem? Żałuję tej decyzji. Wy traktowaliście mnie lepiej przez te kilka dni niż oni przez te kilka lat, mimo to, że wsadziliście mnie do lochu. Nie mam Wam tego za złe. Teraz wolałbym mieszkać na Berk. Nie obchodzi mnie teraz zdanie taty ani nikogo innego. Mam nadzieję, że mógłbym u Was zamieszkać. Czekam na waszą odpowiedź. Czkawka-po przeczytaniu listu Valce popłynęła łza I co teraz? – zapytała- trzeba by było mu jak najszybciej odpisać. Masz rację. To jak Stoick? Zgadzasz się?- zapytała z nadzieją Rozdział 14; Tak Ci się tylko wydaje. No dobrze. Wtedy powiemy mu prawdę!- powiedział szczęśliwa Jaką prawdę? –spytała Wszyscy się dowiecie w swoim czasie. Ja teraz mu napiszę odpowiedź. Po krótkiej chwili wiadomość była przyczepiona do nogi Straszliwca. Mały smoczek znów leciał cały dzień. Gdy był już na Harm wleciał do pokoju Czkawki, który ryzował coś przy swoim biurku. Jak zobaczył smoka natychmiastowo się zerwał i zaczął czytać wiadomość, a było tam napisane tak : „''Czkawka, przemyśleliśmy twoją prośbę. Będziemy szczęśliwi jeśli do nas wrócisz. Mamy już dla Ciebie wszystko przygotowane. Czekamy” ''. Chłopak po przeczytaniu listu zaczął szybko pakować swoje rzeczy, te najpotrzebniejsze. Na jego nieszczęście do pokoju wszedł Karl. A ty co znów wyprawiasz? Nic ciekawego- odpowiedział Przecież widzę, że się pakujesz. Nie myśl sobie, żę znów polecisz na Berk. Nie ma mowy!- mówił wyraźnie zdenerwowany Nie, nie. Nie mam już po co tam lecieć- skłamał- Tak Ci się tylko wydaje. Chciałem sobie poodkrywać nowe lądy. Mam taką nadzieję. A co z Sami? Sami ma już swoje lata, nawet jak na smoka. Nie chcę jej przemęczać. Dobrze- i wyszedł z pokoju To co Mordko? Jutro już nas tu nie będzie-poklepał smoka po szyi- Tak naprawdę to może nawet i dziś. Co ty na to? W odpowiedzi smok przytaknął. Czkawka wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka i wyleciał z pokoju. Zanim jeszcze to zrobił napisał rodzicom list, że zapewne już nigdy nie wróci na tą wyspę i, że żałuje tego, ze tu przyleciał. Chłopak jak był daleko od wyspy spojrzał za siebie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Leciał bez postoi. Tak minął mu niecały dzień na podróży. Gdy wylądował na głównym placu wszyscy go głośno przywitali. Z tłumu wyłonił się Stoick. Witaj z powrotem. Jak minęła Ci podróż? Nawet dobrze – uśmiechnął się A co na to twój ojciec? Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Jak to nie wiesz? Po prostu. Nie obchodzi mnie jego zdanie. '' '' Wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni. Czkawka miał spać w domu wodza. Wszedł do pokoju na piętrze, a za nim Szczerbatek. Smok natychmiast położył się w kącie pokoju, bo był zmęczony podróżą. Chłopak odłożył swoją torbę na biurko i położył się na łóżku. Nie chciało mu się spać więc rozmyślał co się teraz będzie działo. Wcześniej Valka ze Stoickiem powiedzieli mu, że wieczorem jest zabawa z okazji jego przybycia. Leżał tak jeszcze dwie godziny i nagle zerwał się z łóżka budząc przy tym smoka. Przypomniało mu się, że za chwilę przyjęcie się zacznie. Szybko zbiegł na dół i nikogo tam nie zauważył. Wyszedł z domu i rozglądnął się po wiosce. Nikogo nie zauważył. Ruszył w stronę twierdzy. Po krótkiej chwili wszedł do środka i wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w jego stronę. Zebrani mieszkańcy ustępowali mu drogi by mógł dojść do wodza i jego żony. Gdy do nich podszedł na ich twarzach zagościł wielki uśmiech, który odwzajemnił. Przepraszam za spóźnienie –powiedział- Trochę się zmyśliłem. Nic się nie stało. Zanim zaczniemy zabawę mam razem z Valką ważną wiadomość dla Ciebie. Jest to też wiadomość do mieszkańców. Przejdę od razu do konkretów, więc ty jesteś…- nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo do twierdzy wbiegł zdyszany Śledzik <Śledzik> Mam ważną wiadomość. Przed chwilą Straszliwiec ją przyniósł – powiedział i podał wiadomość wodzowi Co tam pisze?- spytała zaciekawiona Spokojnie- rozwinął papier i zaczął czytać- Wodzu Berk. Jestem pewny, że mój syn jest u Was na wyspie. Jeśli nie wróci do domu w ciągu dwóch dni rozpęta się wojna. Radzę dobrze wszystko przemyśleć. Karl. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! On mi nigdy nie da spokoju. Teraz to już nigdy się z Wami nie zobaczę!- krzyczał z łzami w oczach Nie prawda. Jak chcesz to zostań na Berk. Jakoś sobie z nimi poradzimy. Przecież mamy teraz smoki- próbował uspokoić chłopaka Wy nic nie rozumiecie! Wy macie smoki tylko kilka dni! Na Harm mieszkają już od kilku lat! Są wyćwiczone! Nie dacie sobie z nimi rady! Damy radę. Teraz już prawie każdy ma smoka. Nie! Nie pozwolę na jakąś tam wojnę z mojego powodu! Nie zgadzam się- powiedział, a po chwili dodał spokojniej- Zależy mi na tej wyspie i nie chce by coś się Wam stało. Poleca tam. Przepraszam. Czkawka wybiegł z twierdzy. Zagwizdał, po chwili obok niego pojawił się Szczerbatek. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i wzbił się w powietrze. Wszyscy mieszkańcy zobaczyli jak czarny smok znika za horyzontem. Czkawka był zły na Karla. Miał dość jego rozkazów. Wiedział też, że jak wróci może się to dla niego źle skończyć. W najgorszym wypadku znów ucieknie i nie obejdzie się bez wojny. Leciał znów cały dzień. Na Harm dotarł wieczorem. Wylądował na placu gdzie zebrali się mieszkańcy. Przez tłum przedarł się Karl i Lilia. Coś ty sobie myślał! Wiedziałem, że tam polecisz! Zakazałem Ci –krzyczał na chłopaka A ty co? Myślisz, że jak pogrozisz im wojną to wszystko będzie dobrze?- mieszkańcy się zdziwili, bo nie wiedzieli nic o wojnie- Przyleciałem tu tylko dlatego, że nie chce by komukolwiek z tamtej wyspy stała się krzywda! Tej wyspy mam już dość! Proszę Was uspokójcie się –na próżno próbowała ich uspokoić Coś ty powiedział? Mam dość Harm! Was wszystkich! –krzyczał, a po chwili powiedział cicho, wręcz do siebie- Żałuję, że w ogóle tu przyleciałem. Związać smoka- powiedział do kilku ludzi, nim chłopak zdążył zareagować jeden z mężczyzn zdążył go złapać Szczerbatek!- krzyczał- Zostawcie go! Dlaczego mu to robisz? Wiesz, że to nic nie da. Tylko pogorszysz sprawę –mówiła do męża Trudno. Niech ma nauczkę. Smoka do klatki, a Czkawke do lochów- rozkazał Nie przesadzasz trochę?-zapytała z wyrzutem Nie wydaje mi się. Jak tam trochę posiedzi może zmądrzeje. Kilku mężczyzn związało Szczerbatka i zanieśli na arenę do klatki. Czkawka wsadzili do lochy. Pilnowało go trzech strażników. Karl wiedział, że jak nikt nie będzie go pilnował znajdzie jakiś sposób na ucieczkę. Zły, a za razem smutny Czkawka usiadł w ciemnym kącie celi i zaczął obmyślać plan ucieczki. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale na pewno coś wymyśli. Myślał tak kilka godzin i coś wymyślił, ale to nie był całkowity plan. Następnego dnia rano przynieśli mu na śniadanie kilka kanapek i wodę. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie czy też picie. Miał tak przez cały dzień. Wieczorem przyszedł do niego Karl z Lilią. Czego znowu chcesz? – zapytał z lekkim gniewem w głosie Może trochę grzeczniej?- zapytał, a po chwili dodał- Nie ważne. Mam dla Ciebie propozycje. Nie ma to jak targ z własnym ojcem. Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Nie jesteś moim ojcem. Z resztą jaka to propozycja? Może ja powiem, bo mi się tu zaraz pozabijacie- Karl tylko zgodził się skinięciem głowy i spojrzał na Czkawke rozgniewanym wzrokiem- Propozycja jest taka, że zostaniesz na Harm i jak na razie nie wrócisz na Berk, ale… Nie zgadzam się na to!- przerwał jej Proszę, nie przerywaj mi. Jak na razie nie wrócisz na Berk, ale za jakiś czas pozwolimy Ci polecieć w odwiedziny. Oczywiście możesz te pisać im wiadomości. A co ze Szczerbatkiem? Zaraz go wypuścimy, pod warunkiem, że się zgodzisz. Dobra, niech Wam będzie. Strażnicy otworzyli kraty i Czkawka wyszedł z celi. Ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, a za nim wódz i jego żona. Chłopak wyszedł na zewnątrz, a po chwili ruszył w stronę areny. Na arenie wypuścili Szczerbatka i razem ze swoim jeźdźcem ruszył do domu. Tam położył się na swoim legowisku i zasnął. Czkawka poszedł w ślady przyjaciela i też położył się spać. Czkawka…- powiedział cicho otwierając drzwi od pokoju Czkawki, ale gdy zobaczyła, że ten śpi od razu je zamknęła Chłopak obudził się dość wcześnie. Jego smok jeszcze spał, nie chciał go budzić. Leniwie wstał z łóżka i zszedł na dół. Nie zauważył nikogo. Postanowił się przejść nad klif, ale zanim to zrobił wyjął ze schowka kosz z rybami w razie gdyby Szczerbatek się obudził. Wyszedł i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę klifu. Jak był w połowie drogi zobaczył swoich przyjaciół, ale nie chciał się na razie z nimi widzieć. Na jego nieszczęście zauważyli go i szybko do niego podeszli. Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu widzimy? Nie poleciałeś czasem na Berk?- zapytał Poleciałem i co z tego? I dlaczego nam nic nie powiedziałeś? I znając Ciebie tak szybko byś nie wrócił. Nie byliście wczoraj wieczorem na placu jak wróciłem?- zapytał zdziwiony Nie, byliśmy na plaży. To dlaczego wróciłeś tak szybko? Karl mi kazał- powiedział zirytowany Karl? A co, już nie tata? Nie! Już nie tata, bo mam go serdecznie dość. Chciał wypowiedzieć wojnę jeśli bym nie wrócił z Berk. Nie chciałem żądnej wojny z mojej winy- odpowiedział wyraźnie zły Wojny?- zdziwiła się- No tak, cały on. I co chcesz teraz zrobić? Nie mogę polecieć na Berk przez jakiś czas, bo nie obejdzie się bez tej wojny. Przynajmniej listy mogę pisać- uśmiechnął się krzywo Nie martw się masz teraz nas, prawda? Wiem, dziękuję, że jesteście. Nie musisz dziękować- uśmiechnęła się- A gdzie tak szedłeś? Na klif. Idziecie ze mną? Kto ostatni na klifie ten spleśniałe mleko jaka! Wszyscy biegiem ruszyli na klif. Nie biegli długo, ale pierwszy dobiegł Czkawka. Za nim Melodi, Lara, Tom, Suzi, a na samym końcu cały zdyszany Bram. Razem usiedli na miękkiej trawie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i jak zwykle opowiadali sobie różne historie. Siedzieli tam prawie cały dzień. W międzyczasie dołączyły do nich ich smoki. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać i robić zimno rozpalili ognisko. Usiedli w kręgu wokół źródła ciepła. Siedzieli tak dopóki księżyc nie był wysoko na niebie. Rozeszli się do swoich domów. Czkawka niechętnie wrócił do swojego. Ma nadzieję, że wszystko się jeszcze ułoży. Rozdział 15; To co teraz zrobimy? Czkawka obudził się później niż zwykle. Zszedł na dół i znów nikogo nie zastał. Poszedł do kuchni i uszykował sobie kanapkę, którą szybko zjadł. Po chwili z góry zbiegł Szczerbatek. Chłopak dał mu kosz ryb i czekał aż zje. Gdy smok skończył przyjaciele wyszli razem na spacer. Poszli na arenę. Tam już czekała na niego reszta jeźdźców. No cześć. To co dziś chcecie robić? – zapytał Ja bym poleciał na długi, długi lot. Tak no wiecie, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie! Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś- mówił zirytowany- Ja nie mogę wylatywać poza wyspę bez zgody Karla! No tak. To może na plaże? Pokąpiemy się w morzu? –zapytał z nadzieją Jestem za. Dawno nie byliśmy całą paczką na plaży- uśmiechnął się A wy dziewczyny? Ja i Lara z chęcią pójdziemy. Suzi? No nie wiem… Słońce nie daj się prosić- powiedziawszy to podszedł do dziewczyny i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy- Bez Ciebie to nie będzie to samo. No dobrze- uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała Toma w policzek To za pół godziny widzimy się tu z powrotem. Weźcie wszystko co potrzebne. Grupka przyjaciół rozeszła się szybko do swoich domów. Czkawka wbiegł do domu i szybko zniknął w pokoju na górze. Wziął inną torbę niż zwykle, bo swoją zostawił na Berk, razem ze swoim notatnikiem, mapą i kilkoma innymi rzeczami. Wpakował do toby ręcznik i jakieś picie. Przeprał się w swój strój kąpielowy. Założył na siebie szybko jeszcze czarną koszulkę i szare spodnie. Wyszedł z domu gdzie czekał na niego Szczerbatek. Od czasu gdy wrócili na Harm Szczerbatek jest troch smutniejszy, bo okazało się, że Sami wróciła na starą wyspę. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i polecieli w stronę areny. Uwinął się szybciej niż sądził, tak samo jego przyjaciele. 'Wiem, że nie jest to długie, ale starałam się :)' 'Jutro nie wiem czy pojawi się next, bo jade do kuzynki na urodziny, ale postaram się coś dodać rano!' 'Podobało się? To zostaw komentarz!''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania